Fatal Attractions
by The Disease
Summary: After being mercelessly beaten and disowned by her father, Hinata is saved and taken in by Orochimaru. But are his intentions good? Or will they send their worlds crashing down into flames of lies and death unbeknownst to anyone?
1. Note From Author

**Note From The Author**

* * *

Before you start reading this fanfiction, there are a few things that you should be wary of. **This is not your mother's fanfiction**. There will be cursing, killing, dirty, kinky, detailed sex scenes (I.E.: hentai, yoai, and yuri). There will also be incest (to an extent), rape (to an extent), and sex between children with grown adults.

If you do not like or do not plan to tolerate these things, then I suggest you click the **back **button now and go find another fanfiction that will fit your liking better.

For those of you who _are _going to read this, I do hope that you enjoy it. I've been working on it for a very long time now. If you see any mistakes in spelling, please tell me. I strive for perfection in my writing, and just like you, I hate it when I cannot read what someone wrote.

Reviews are nice. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you hate. But **DO NOT **review just to tell me how much you hate it.

Thank you, and you may now continue on to this fic. :)

**P.S.: **I do not have a lot of time to write, so chapters may take a while to be updated. But do try to bear with me. This will be a long fanfiction, and I do hope that it will satisphy your needs.


	2. The Thing That Should Not Be

**The Thing That Should Not Be**

* * *

Coughs racked her body. The blood was coming out in far greater quantities than it ever had before. He was really mad now; she knew it.

She was going to die.

The spot beneath her where the blood began to pool felt warm in comparison to the cold, heavy rain that pelted her beaten and bruised body. _Too much rain_, she thought solemnly. Tracker Nin would never smell them. They were deep in the forest outside of Konoha, anyways.

Another blow to the stomach came, knocking what little air she had in her lungs out, leaving her painfully breathless. Closing her eyes, she grasped the ground tightly, taking the pain as best as she could.

Whatever did she do to deserve this?

She gave it her all. She practiced as much as possible. She trained every day. She thought she was making progress. When did this all go so sour so suddenly? Tears fell from her pale eyes as she lay, motionlessly now, on her side, the pain from each blow lessening as the blood in her lithe body began to be less and less, leaving her cold and numb.

Numbness scared her more than the torture. It meant she was leaving this world.

She tried to think of something- _anything-_ to make him stop.

"Papa… why…?"

It was a stupid question. The thing she always asked whenever she was confused. This was very often, being as her father was distant and very cryptic in his words and actions. But not today. Today, his intentions were perfectly clear. He wanted her gone.

He despised that question.

She could always see it in his hateful eyes, even now, as he stared down at her.

"Because you allow me to." He was right. He was always like this towards her and she never stopped him. As if she could if she wanted to. She was weak. Scared. "You're weak, Hinata. You are the black outcast in a herd of pure white sheep." Hiashi looked away from his daughter and laughed lightly, if not angrily under his breath. "Who would've thought that I, the eldest twin and Head of the Hyuuga clan would end up creating such a useless, lowly sow such as yourself…?" he finished, more to himself than directly to her; lost in thought for a moment. Still, Hinata felt a sense of pride ripple inside of her.

"I'm not… useless..." She wheezed the words, clutching her right arm, which had a new cut from a freshly sharpened kunai.

Hearing this, Hiashi's eyes returned to his daughter and roamed over her soaked form. She was well endowed for her age of 16. Most of the girls in her class were flat chested, but his daughter's breasts were getting well rounded and showed signs of a very voluptuous future. She was skinny; almost _too_ thin for Hiashi's liking. Frail. Weak. Just like her mother that had died years before. But her thin waist only emphasized her lovely hips even more. Her soaked clothes didn't help her situation either, clinging to her every curve almost sexily. He grinned a disgustingly sweet smile, licking his lips thoroughly.

"I know…" The husky tone in his voice scared Hinata. She only ever heard that tone when he got drunk and began hitting on women in town. Ever since her mother died, it was all he would do. She never expected to catch her own father thinking those sinful thoughts towards herself. She cringed as his rough voice invaded her ears yet again. "You're not… _entirely_ useless…"

Hinata cried out in pain as the same hand that mercilessly beat her moments before lifted her up by her short tresses until in a sitting position. She could only stare at her father in disbelief as he kneeled close and gave her a vomit-inducing, lust-filled grin. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. She could smell his sake-scented breath as he panted.

It made her skin crawl.

"It's been a while for me, I must admit… I hope this doesn't end too quickly..." He threw Hinata back to the damp ground roughly, wasting no time in taking his blood-covered kunai and ripping his daughter's clothes to shreds before lunging atop her naked body. Hinata thrashed around violently, the only thought in her mind being that she had to get him off of her.

"No, Papa! Don't!" Tears began to fall as he groped and gnawed at the tender flesh of her breasts. Her cries were deafened by the sound of the rain and Hiashi's animal-like noises. This was it for her, she was sure of it. She would be disowned, raped, and killed by her own father in the middle of a dense forest in the middle of the night. She was sure no one would ever notice. No one would ever find out.

She was invisible.

And that was what made it all completely worth doing, she supposed. The fact that no one would ever find out. No one would ever come to her aid. No one would grab her hand and thrust her out of this hell. But she _did_ want out. She _didn't_ want this to happen to her.

"Someone… P-please… H-help…" Hiashi laughed, pinching an abused nipple. Hinata closed her eyes, wishing very much that she could be somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else...

"No one is coming to save you, Hinata. We are too far away from any of the villages. You are all mine for the taking!"

Kissing her fiercely, Hiashi rubbed his clothed erection against his daughter's bare thigh and groaned loudly. Hinata felt it and tried with all her might one last time to kick the man off. But he was too strong, and a strike to her face was all she recieved for her tries of escape.

Hiashi laughed low in his throat at the sensations he was feeling from the contact of his body on hers. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. Well, in this case, his 16 year old daughter. Was it sick? Perhaps. But he really didn't give a fuck. He inhaled the scent of her bloody flesh deeply before working to free himself from his clothes. She was perfect. Just ripe enough for the taking. And the best part was that there would be no one to catch them.

No consequences.

Once free, he asked "Are you going to be a good girl and scream for Daddy, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't want to. Intead, he just laid there, cying into the relative silence of the world around them. Would no one help her? Would no one grant her salvation from this Hell? Hiashi grunted in dismissal before going back to awkwardly positioning himself at her opening.

**"If you go any further you're a dead man."**

Hiashi stopped instantly and began looking around frantically.

Had someone followed them? Had he been caught?

He cursed under his breath and snapped his head in all directions, but not even the Byakugan could find the slightest trace of whoever was out there. "Look, you asshole! This is _my_ fuck. Go find your own!"

The voice chuckled in an almost hissing-like manner. **"Just _try_ and fuck her. You'll be sorry…"**

"Oh, will I?" Hiashi sneered at a random part of the forest around them. This man was getting in the way of his hot night. He was going to pay. Deeply.

Another chuckle **"…Yes. You will…"**

"I don't think so. You can watch for all I care! The girl is mine!"

Hiashi plunged deep into his daughter, recieving a nice loud scream. It took all he had not to cum niside her right then and there. The cry of pain was pure ecstacy. Hiashi let out a held breath and began to pant loudly yet again. Like he assumed, the man behind the voice did not appear. "Kami, Hinata... You're so... tight..!" Hinata let out one last sob before fainting. At that moment, everything became deathly silent. The rain stopped. The frogs and crickets stopped their sounds. Hiashi hesitated before laughing and pulling out a little, spreading his daughter's legs wider with his large, rough hands. He smiled sickly and pushed in again.

Or, at least, he would have, if it were not for an extreme pain he felt on his right arm.

At first, Hiashi disregarded it. But the pain grew and multiplied until he couldn't even support himself any longer. Falling to the ground next to his daughter, her clutched his left shoulder and screamed in obvious pain as piece by piece of his right arm began to fall off as if it had been cut into a million tiny pieces, starting from his fingers to his elbow.

The voice laughed loud and triumphantly. **"I warned you, did I not?"**

Hiashi screamed again, writhing in pain. Blood began to ooze down his hands and pool underneath him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Out of the ground in front of him rose a man. His hair was long, black, and silky. His skin was so pale, it was quite literally white. His eyes shone in the moonlight a bright golden yellow with slitted pupils.

A snake.

The man smiled and even his teeth were sharp and fang-like. For the first time in his life, Hiashi was afraid. Using his legs and only working arm, Hiashi crab-crawled as fast and as far away from the mystery being as possible. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" His cries were so pitiful. Orochimaru despised them.

Orochimaru stepped towards the two Hyuugas on the ground and leaned down to lift the abandoned child into his arms. Upon contact with her, he immediately noticed the iciness and pale color of her skin. He looked her over and saw every cut. Every broken bone. Every bruise. There were many. She had lost a lot of blood. Orochimaru scowled. _Damn him! How DARE he hurt my mate!_

Hiashi was frozen with fear. "W-What are y-y-you… going to do with m-me…?"

The mysterious man only glared before turning and walking away. "I do believe I have done enough already, wouldn't you thimk? ...Be grateful I'm in such a forgiving mood... I am taking the girl with me. As for you… Just be lucky I left you alive."

And with that, the man left through the ground just as he had came.

Hiashi swallowed the painful lump in his throat before scrambling to his knees and pulling out his medical kit from the inside pocket of his discarded robe. With shaky hands, he wrapped a tight bandage around the nub of his arm. _Hopefully that will stop most of the blood flow…_ It would be hell trying to explain how he got that kind of injury…

* * *

Orochimaru scowled as he stitched and bandaged Hinata's wounds, carefully. "DAMN THAT HIASHI!" He was beyond pissed; he was raging. "How DARE that bastard try and take my mate away from this world! She is mine, and no one else's!"

Orochimaru picked Hinata up and lifted her off of the cold, metal gurney, instead placing her atop his bed gently. She was so pale. So beautiful. So _young. _But that did not matter to him. Even at that age, she was appetising to him; how her face was so peaceful, how she breathed lightly in her sleep. Her short hair framed her face perfectly. Her breasts were barely larger than an b-cup, with light, pink nipples that hardened upon contact with the cold air in the room. Her waist was slender, almost too skinny, but her hips were wide; a sign of a fruitful child birth. Her legs were long and her tiny feet were cute. She looked so...

"...Delicious."

Orochimaru groaned when his pants tightened at the mere sight of her. He grinned widely, allowing his fangs to glisten in the dim candlelight of the room. "Yes... She will do quite nicely..."


	3. The Kiss Of A Snake

**The Kiss Of A Snake**

* * *

"NO, PAPA! DON'T!"

Hinata abruptly sat up, clenching her ears in her hands with a scream. Her breathing was hard; her heart rate random and off-balance. Everywhere she looked, there was darkness. All she heard was a heavy rain and the chirping of crickets alongside the croaking of frogs. She was alone on the ground. "Where am I? Where's Papa?" Her father's absence sent a rush of relief through her body before the sudden realization that she was alone sunk in as well. Fear ran down her spine.

She looked in all directions, but the only color that met her eyes was black. A pitch black darkness that swallowed her vision, leaving her with unanswered questions and an overwhelming feeling of being alone- abandoned. She tried to calm down. Maybe her father had gone away.

Maybe she was safe.

Her heart slowed down to a normal pace once more. She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Little by little did her vision return. Instead of trees and rain, there were walls, lit by candles. The grassy earth she sat on became a soft, silk bed. It was all a terrible vision. Not real. She was safe and warm.

_But… What of my wounds..?_

She lifted her arms to her face and observed the bandages that had wrapped the many cuts, bruises, and broken bones. A salve had been smeared over the injuries so that they would heal faster. Hinata gasped as the marks on her body began to disappear; right before her eyes. It was obvious a ninja had rescued her. No mere civilian knew how to make such salves. The same had been done with the rest of her body.

"Now… Where am I?" The room she was left in was fairly large; the only light came from candles attached to the walls. They glowed a strange, yet, captivating blue color. It made the room warm, but did not melt the candle the flames danced upon. They were chakra candles. Tools ninja used back in the day to light their path at night or through caves. _That was before flashlights were invented… Nowadays, you never see these anymore. _Hinata wondered what other rare objects were in the room.

The bed she sat upon was large and soft; all purple with white, silk sheets and soft, fluffy blankets. The mattress was not sturdy, but not too soft, seeing as she did not make an impression where she sat. There was a dresser to her left, against one of the walls. It was made of fine wood with a mirror sitting atop it. Tiny symbols for jutsu were carved into the legs and the frame of the mirror. In front of her, there was a large door. In the corner, there was a desk with a computer, a chair, and a filing cabinet. And to her right, there was an adjoining bathroom. It was almost as large as the bedroom. Tiles covered the floor and mirrors covered the entire wall, reflecting anything and everything in the room from all angles. The tub was built into the ground like a hot spring. Hinata smiled wearily.

_A bath sounds really nice right about now…_

She slid off of the bed and padded across the floor quietly until reaching the bathroom. To her surprise and delight, someone had already filled the tub with murky, hot water. "Wow… The water is filled with minerals…" Obviously, whoever lived there was rich. They had to be. Other than the Hyuuga family and the Hokage, she could think of no other person that could afford the minerals. They were very expensive.

There was no need to undress, for she had no clothes on anyways. Gingerly, she stepped inside and sat down. The tub was deeper than she had expected it to be; the water came all the way up to her shoulders. She did not worry about getting the bandages wet, for they were ninja bandages, and were made to weather any terrain without becoming unraveled or falling apart. "Ahhhh…." This was indeed heaven.

But… who was the God of this Heaven…?

* * *

Hiashi growled and tried to eat his rice with his left hand. Like most people, he was _not _ambidextrous, and found using his left hand to do things he would normally do with the other _very_ difficult. He could not get a single piece into his mouth. For a good while, he actually contemplated eating straight out of the bowl like a dog. But he was a Hyuuga and the clan leader, at that. _Never_ would he be seen committing such embarrassing acts. Admitting defeat, he set the bowl to the side and focused all his attention to the Hokage before him.

Tsunade tried to suppress a laugh. "So, what happened to your arm, Lord Hiashi? It's not every day a man goes on a morning walk and comes back with a severed limb."

Going along with the joke, Hiashi faked a pleasant chuckle. "I know, I know. I was careless. I'm afraid it will be a while until I can use my left arm efficiently."

She nodded and pulled out her clipboard. "Where, exactly, were you at the time of this accident?"

"In the forest; just outside of Konoha."

She wrote down everything they were saying. "I see… And, why were you there?"

Hiashi thought for a few moments. He had to come up with a good reason, or she'd know he was lying. "Actually, Hokage-sama, I received news that another village was planning an invasion. So I decided to take my daughter, Hinata, and go see what was going on."

"…I see…" Tsunade gripped the pen in her hand tighter and clenched her teeth. An invasion was _not_ something she wanted to worry about during her third month on duty. "And _when_ during this mission did you decide to leave me in the dark about this?" Her face became stern and Hiashi knew he was in trouble. "Even for the head of the famous Hyuuga Clan, there is no excuse for not giving me this information immediately."

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. I did not wish to disturb you on your day off. I knew you were with Master Juraiya, and I thought you would like your privacy. I will not do it again."

Tsunade blushed, struggling to keep her stern demeanor. It had been a month since she had agreed to date the Sannin. And once she gave in, well… "Let's just say the man has a way with words. Moving on. How did you lose your arm? Surely, you could have taken on 100 ninja easily."

"That is true, ma-am. But, you see, upon my arrival of a neighboring village, I crossed paths with a man. He was… strange."

"How so?"

Hiashi grinned evilly in his mind. The Hokage was believing his story; playing right into his hands. Like a mouse approaching a mouse trap. "Well, he was very powerful. I had never seen a greater chakra force than what he had! In an instant, he had severed my arm and stole my daughter away."

"!" _No… He couldn't mean… _Tsunade bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from pacing around the room in distress. "What did this man look like?"

Hiashi's arm ached upon the memory. "He was very tall, with the palest skin I've ever seen. I would go so far as to say that he was pure white. He looked like a snake; his eyes were a glowing, golden color and when he smiled, fangs appeared from between his lips."

_It is… OROCHIMARU! _Tsunade snapped her pen in half and threw her clipboard at a wall. "DAMN IT ALL!" _He's plotting an attack? Again?_

Hiashi jumped. _Has she found me out?_

After a long while, Tsunade regained her composure and picked her board and scattered papers from the floor. She calmed herself. In a stoic, robotic, almost practiced tone, she stated: "Thank you for this information. I wish you a healthy recovery. There's no doubt Konoha will need your talents once again upon the arrival of this war."

Hiashi faked a worrisome demeanor, knocking over his bowl of rice in the process. "And what of my daughter? Surely you can't just allow this man to take her! She's the heir to the Hyuuga clan! This is no minor offense!"

"It is unclear at the moment what Orochimaru might want with her. Possibly, her power as a Hyuuga. I cannot promise you that we will be able to bring her back... She might not even be alive at all."

_So... Orochimaru is his name, is it? Now I finally know who to wish a slow and painful death upon... _"… I see… Thank you for your services, Hokage-sama..." The woman left, and Hiashi grinned, very pleased with himself. "Ah… So my lie worked out! There is absolutely _no_ suspicion of me in the slightest!"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in."

The door opened slowly. A woman he had never seen before stepped inside. Her hair was black, sleek, and short, coming down to right above her shoulders, with bangs that came down just past her eyebrows; her eyes were a deep brown, almost the shade of her dark pupils. She was a nurse, he assumed. She wore the white dress and had a red cross on her pocket. The only thing that threw him off was the pig that followed her around.

She bowed low, showing him respect. Everyone did it to be polite; to him and his children. The collar of her dress revealed tantalizing cleavage. She didn't seem to notice his eyes on her as she straightened her back. Their eyes met and she smiled.

He returned the kind gesture with one of his own. "And you are…?"

"My name is Shizune. I'll be taking care of you during your short time in the hospital while you recover. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

With gentleman-like grace, he grasped her hand in his own and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Tonton made a sound like a growl in aggravation. "Why, thank you, my Lady…" the girl blushed slightly.

He used this opportunity to observe the rest of her. She couldn't have been more than 5'6" and looked to weigh around 108.5 lbs. Her face was rather young-looking, along with her slim body. She looked to be around 26 years old. Her breasts were nice. Her cleavage teases his senses, but they were not very large. Her hips were slim as well and shapely, long legs showed below the hem of her nurse uniform. She was an average girl. _Not special, but not useless_.

Shizune pulled her hand away and noticed the spilled bowl of rice on his lap. "Oh! You spilled your rice. Would you like me to clean it up for you?"

Hiashi didn't try to suppress his lustful smirk. "Go ahead. I don't mind…"

* * *

_How many robes does one person need? _Hinata roamed her hands over each one, her face in a mix of irritation and awe. There were so many! Each one in a color purple, with snakes or landscapes engraved in the fabric with golden thread. They all must have been very expensive. Giving up, she closed the wardrobe's door and knelt down to rummage through one of the drawers. She whispered an apology that fell upon deaf ears. "Gomen…"

What she was doing was very rude. _But I can't continue to run around naked, now, can I? _She continued to rummage until she found a small box. A letter was attached, her name in large bold font at the top. Curious, she opened it.

* * *

_**Hinata.**_

_Here are some clothes for you. They are the only thing in your size that we have. Please forgive me. I have no clothes suitable for your stay here currently. This will have to do._

_Please stay inside this room._

_Orochimaru_

* * *

"Orochimaru…?" The name rolled off of her tongue. It was an odd name, but not a bad one.

The box's contents consisted of a black T-shirt and black training capris. Wooden ninja shoes lay underneath that. She put them on without hesitation and hummed to herself at the feel of the soft fabrics. They were cool against her skin. Made of cotton, not silk like everything else in the room or wardrobe. She read the note again.

_"Please stay inside the room…"_

She tried. She honestly tried. But soon she became very hungry and the only thing she could think of was finding food.

The hallways were darker than the dimly lit room. They stretched out long and maze-like with plain, white walls and wooden floors. The air was damp and cold. Shivers ran down her spine, despite the warm bath she had just taken. In almost an instant, she had become lost. _Where am I? _A large door appeared to her right, and she opened it, eager to exit the passages as soon as possible.

The inside was much different than the room she had left to arrive here. Instead of darkness, the entire area, from corner to corner, was bleached in a bright, green light that emanated from large tubes that shot from the ground, connecting to the ceiling. Hinata stared in awe at them. Inside each container was a different being. Each looked animal and yet strangely human as well. She circled each tank, touching the glass barrier daintily and leaving invisible trails with her slim fingers.

The creatures stirred slightly, and she jumped back.

**"These are my pets."**

"?" Hinata almost had a heart atack. She didn't know someone was right behind her. She spun around to face a very tall man dressed in a very fine, deep purple, yakuta. Golden snakes were etched in the fabric, and it only furthered the notion that he was very snake-like himself. His golden eyes both scared and captivated her, and she soon could not look away. She stayed frozen as he glided to her, his sandaled feet never making a sound of the icy cold floor, and placed a pale hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright, Lady Hinata. There is nothing to be sorry about."

He knew she was sorry even before the thought to speak it. "W-Who are you..?"

The man chuckled and gave the girl a smile that showed his fang-like teeth. Hinata jumped. "My apologies." He inclined his head, but did not fully bow to her. He kept his warm hand on her shoulder and clutched it more firlmy. "My name is Orochimaru."

_He is... the one who..._

Orochimaru continued to smile as he looked down upon his mate. She was so much shorter than him, only coming up to his chest. He felt like he could crush her shoulder with his hand, she was so frail. And he probably could. No, he _knew_ he could. He watched her squirm under his gaze and reluctantly let go. She put her hands to her face and avoided eye contact for quite a while before replying, "You're the one... who saved me..?"

"Yes. I did."

Hinata fell to the floor and knelt at his feet. "Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you very much!" She remained there until he let her rise.

"There is no need for that, my girl. It was my pleasure saving you." They both smiled; Hinata's accompanied by a bright pink blush. Orochimaru loved the color on her cheeks. _It suits her. _He hifted her back up by her hands and shivered. They were so soft, so warm, so petite. Lazily, he traced circled on the backs of them with his thumbs. He noticed the confused look coming from his mate and smirked. He pulled her close, savoring the feel of her tiny body against his own. She was perfection.

And she was all his.

Hinata blushed madly by his actions, yet, could not find the strength to fight him. She was pretty sure that this was not supposed to happen when you first meet a person, but she felt stranglely comforted by everything he did. From his words, to his touch. They were all heaven compared to the complete and utter _nothing _she recieved from everyone else.

He let go of her hands to place both of his own back at her collarbones and knelt down, slightly so they were eye to eye. His eyes were gorgious up close. None like any other she had ever seen. He leaned in close to her ear so when he spoke, she could feel his ho breath on her neck. It sent warm shivers down her spine and made her flush even further. "Besides..." He spoke long and quiet, making sure she was the only one that heard him in the room of no people. "It was _you_ who saved _me_..."

Hinata did not have time to dwell on what he said or what the meaning behind it was, for after that, his lips touched hers in a soft, tender kiss.


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

**A Breath Of Fresh Air**

* * *

**"It was **_**you**_** who saved **_**me**_**..."**

_What? How could I-_

Her eyes grew wide as his face inched closer to her own. She tried to back away a little, but her back hit the glass tube behind her. The bleaching green light made sparkles dance in Orochimaru's eyes and she was captivated. Like a mouse when it looks into the eyes of a predator for the first time. But slowly, his eyes began to flutter closed and all she knew or felt was the sensation of his lips on her own. How soft they were, how sweet. They moved over her own in a slow rythm, inviting her to join, but she refused. She was glad his eyes were closed; he couldn't see the pink tint of her cheeks. A few seconds passed and he retreated, backing away slightly to capture her gaze once more.

She should have been mad. She should have been steaming at what he had just done. And she probably was.

Softly, he fingered locks from her semi-wet bangs away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He watched as she moved her mouth, trying to form words, but all that came out was her shakey breath. "I love you, Hinata."

_? _"W-What did you just say?" This time, her voice came out, though a little more high-pitched than she would have liked. She wanted to look angry. She wanted to have the strength to push him away from her and go back home. To do _something_. But she couldn't. She couldn't and she didn't know why. Her body just wouldn't let her. She watched him in disbelief when his thumb stroked her temple and he laughed.

"I said I love you, Hinata." He stated it matter-or-factly; as if this had been true for the longest time and she should have known it by now. She zoned out for a minute and played the scene over and over inside of her head. In her mind, she placed her fingers to her lips.

_My...first...kiss._

She wasn't as stupid as people liked to believe her to be. If she really tried, she could be as smart as Sakura. But Hinata didn't like Sakura. She was nothing like the pink haired kunoichi. Hinata knew this was not her first kiss. Her father had stolen that from her agonizingly. But he was dead to her now. For all she knew, he _was _dead. She wasn't going to let him get to her like he had done in her previous childhood. She was a changed woman.

Reality pounded into her skull. She shook her head almost violently and grasped his wrist to pry his warm hand away from her trembling face. It burned against her. He stayed calm, allowing her her space when she sidestepped and back-paced towards a wall. "How is that possible? We've just met!" Though her face burned scarlet and tears threatened to fall from her pale eyes, she held her ground. She was tired of being weak. Tired of being walked on. Taken advantage of.

"I'm not taking advantage of you, Hinata. I am merely speaking the truth."

_Oh, so he's a mind reader now? _She watched him stand up and turn to face her. He was a good bit taller than her, she noticed, a little late. His perfectly straight, perfectly black hair fell in streams down his shoulders and back to his waist. His shoulders were wide and his waist was thin. He looked of all the world to me a woman, but his firm jaw and rippling muscles and that damned masculine smirk he always seemed to have were clear signs he was not. Once again, her gaze travelled back to his eyes and observed the purple eyelids under thin bangs. He was unique; unlike any man she had ever seen.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Hinata tried her best to sound angry, but she only recognized the tremor of fear in her own voice and it made her want to cry. Her father was right, she was weak. Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Orochimaru looked bored as she asked her questions. Though they seemed like good questions to her, they were of little urgency to him. "You are in my home. You are here because I saved you, and I only wish for you to stay here until you are feeling better."

She remained silent. His answers were so... _vague_. He took a few steps towards her and she backed away. Orochimaru frowned. She had every reason to be upset, but he saved her life, for Kami's sake! "I'm not going to hurt you, Lady Hinata. Why would I hurt the one I love?"

"Stop saying that. You don't love me!"

"Oh, but I do. You may not accept that now, but in time you will. I promise you." She was tired. Tired of his tender words and loving caresses. It was overpowering her senses and giving her a migraine. Her entire being ached. _Why..? Why does he love me..? No one loves me! _She shook her head again and frowned. Everything was happening so fast, so suddenly. She didn't know what to think. What to feel. What to do. All she could do was stand there and look into his golden eyes that seemed to know everything.

A few moments of silence fell upon them. Hinata's stomach growled with her forgotten hunger and she blushed. He offered her his hand and she only stared at it, remembering the butterflies it gave her. "You must be hungry."

"I'm not hungry", she lied, knowing he knew.

"But that is why you left my room, is it not?"

_How does he know everything about me?_ She scowled at how he knew everything about her and she knew nothing of him. But she wanted to know. She wanted to know what kind of person had saved her that day. What kind of man had kissed her, fallen in love with her even. This Orochimaru man. He was a storm of mystery in the hellish rainstorm that was her life.

"I'll tell you all you need to know over dinner... Is that okay with you, Lady Hinata?"

Hesitantly, but not uncautiously, she nodded. She did not grasp his hand, and it seemed as though he did not care. He just began walking toward the large door that led to the confusing and cold hallway. "Coming, My Lady?" And she followed like a lost puppy dog begging for a treat.

* * *

"So... This is the famous Hinata I've heard so much about... It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady. My name is Kabuto. Just ask me if you need anything, okay?"

The Hyuuga stared up at the man with white hair and glasses. He had this strange aura about him. Like he was a part of something much larger than anyone realised. Yet, he was kind and had a warm smile. He bowed to her and began shovelling food onto her plate before retreating back into the kitchen.

"Y-You... fixed all of this..?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. I did. I cook for eveyone here." Hinata fiddled her fingers in her lap as she looked around the large dining room. _So... there are others here as well? Are they like me? Or are they like... _

* * *

Orochimaru watched her from across the table. She was so confused, so lost, so intrigued. Everything was new to her. He smirked and placed his head in his hand as he stared. _How wonderful it will be to train her... To teach her how to please and perform... _He pouted when his pants tightened. _Just a little longer, and she will be mine... _After filling Hinata's plate, Kabuto moved to serve his master. Orochimaru just glared unemotionally at the wonderful food. He wasn't hungry. How could he be? His entire future rested in the hands of the girl across from him. It was all right there, ripe for the taking. But he would wait. Rushing into things would only scare her away. He needed time. Time to seduce, to gain her trust. To convence her to stay. The thought did summersaults in his head and he grinned a sharp-toothed grin. _All in good time..._

* * *

_... like Lord Orochimaru? _She shuddered at the very thought. Hinata was uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. She was certain he had plans for her that she didn't want to know. Daintily, she took her chopsticks in hand and sampled some of her meal. "Thank you very much for the food! ...Umm... I'm sorry, what was your name again..?"

Kabuto sat down next to Orochimaru and began grabbing his own food. "Kabuto."

"Oh..." The room was silent. Too silent. It reminded her of the dinners she had with her father and sister and it made her nervous. "So... Whare are we?" Looking around as she said it, she took in the high ceilings and decorated walls. The china was shiny and clean, set out for hundreds. "And... Who all lives in this home with you?"

Seemingly pleased of her break of silence, Orochimaru came to life instantly. "In the Village of Sound. It is quite a distance from Konoha, but I think you'll grow to love it. This is my home, but it is rather large. There are many others, all of whom I've rescued from peril or homelessness or death and raised them as my own. They are like my children..." He lied. _Children? What bullshit... They will never be my children. They are weak. Disposable. But she mustn't know that just yet. I have to create an illusion of the perfect home._ "I train them; use their special talents and make them stronger."

Things seemed to be clearing up for Hinata. At least she knew where she was and what kind of a man Orochimaru was. She felt safer, if but a little worried about her future. "How long am I staying here?"

"That is entirely up to you once you heal completely, Hinata. You may leave, if you wish, whenever you like. I am not going to keep you here."

By the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, she could tell he was not lieing. She let out a sigh of relief. _At least I am not captive here... _After a few bites of food, she asked, "Are you a Lord?"

"...You could say that... I _do _posess a lot of money and power in this village, yes."

"Oh." The silence was very awkward. After all that had just happened, she felt as if she was on a blind date. _How stupid of me to think that... It was only one kiss! And it meant nothing to me! _"Where am I going to stay?"

"There are many rooms in this house. I have prepared one for you, if you do not wish to stay in the room you were dwelling previously." He smirked as the familiar color of her emberassment rose to her face and the way she ate her food a little faster.

"But- that's _your _room... Orochimaru..."

"It could be _our _room, if you would like it to be, Hinata."

Hinata stared expectantly at Kabuto, like he would object and say exactly what she felt. That it was wrong. Immoral, even. That is shouldn't have been said. But he only nodded.

"Yes, Lady Hinata. His room is the nicest and the largest. You will have no trouble there."

_TROUBLE? _She highly disagreed. Orochimaru was nothing _but _trouble at this point. She was scared to be left in a room with him. What if he told her he loved her agian? What is she believed him? She shook her head. _How can he say such things? How can he speak those words and make me feel like he cares for me? It's not right. He's so much _older _than me! We just met! _Suddenly, the thought of her father flashed into her mind for a split second. "No. I would NOT like that."

Orochimaru seemed rather patient and understanding. Like a father. _But... I have a father already... _Father. She didn't even know what that word meant anymore. Never in her life had she thought of him as a real father. He never did anything a father should do. Cold glances and icey words were all she was given. He favored her sister, that much was certain. As far as he was concerned, she was another weed in the garden.

But she couldn't go back home.

She knew it was true. If she ever went back home, she would be raped or killed, or beaten and broken and battered. All like before... She began to feel trapped. No matter where she was, she was not happy. Not with her family, not with this man. There was no place familiar to her. No place filled with love and compassion.

_But... He said..._

She pushed his words to the back of her mind. Her mother loved her, and she died. Her father said it, and then Hanabi was born. Hanabi said it, but she only did it out of pity. Neji never said it. Her team mates didn't need to say it, and her sensei was oblivious. Even Naruto, whom she loved, would never say it.

_Orochimaru said it. And it seemed as though he meant it._

But to her it was impossible. She was not born to have love. She was born to be used, neglected, ignored. But not loved.

Never loved.

Orochimaru noticed that she was not eating any more and stood up. "I will show you to your room, if you would like." Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, even if she was not feeling like she wanted to, she smiled for his sake. He was, after all, housing her and clothing her and feeding her. She could at least show some respect for that.

She would always smile.

For everyone.

"That would be nice... Thank you..."

Orochimaru offered her his arm that time, and she took it. After all, it was not as if he harmed her in any way. She was shocked and disgusted at her lack of manners and common sense. But he led her thought the hallways and it was nice. The cool floors, and blue lume of the candles on the white walls. They all comforted her. Made her feel strangely at home. He chuckled and she was curious. "Exactly where are you taking me, Lord Orochimaru?"

"To one of my favorite places." He opened a door, and a rush of fresh air filled her nostrils. A cool breeze wrapped her body, and moonlight poured down on them.

They were outside.

Hinata ran a little ways in front of him and looked up at the stars with a smile. It seemed like forever ago that she had seen the outside world. Even if it was nightfall, the grass and the trees seemed to dance and be alive and vibrant under the moonlight and she stars shone as brightly as the sun itself, reflecting in her pearl eyes. Orochimaru watched as she admired it all. He remembered when he thought the world was beautiful. Back when he was young and nieve.

Back before his parents died.

He smiled a little. "You seem to enjoy the forest."

Sheepishly, Hinata turned her back to him and crouched down to caresss a flower. "I suppose... It's been a while for me. It feels like I've been out for days!"

"A week and a half, actually." Slowly and carefully, he approached and sat down next to her. He looked up at the stars and felt nothing.

Hinata reluctantly sat as well and tried to figure out what was so mesmerizing about this place to him. It was just a forest. Nothing special about it. It looked just like the ones you would see any where else, in Konoha or any of the other great villages. "Why is this your favorite place?" He shrugged and kept looking towards the sky. She noticed a certain distance in his eyes, like he could not relate to her questions. "I remember looking up at the stars just like this... with my mother..."

Orochimaru looked at her and all at once, emotion came rushing back. Hinata could see it. "Is you mother anything like your bastard of a father?" His tone was flat and uncaring, like someone asking how the weather was nice to someone they didn't know on a bad day. It was true. He wasn't a nice man. She loved to think of him as a batard as well.

"No. Never. Back when she was alive, she took care of me and loved me. She would sing me to sleep at night and kiss me good morning every day. Papa was there, and he tried his best to get to know me. But it seemed like no matter what I did, it was never enough for him... Moma told me that he was just tired from work, but I've never seen him work a day in his life. I don't even know what he does." She smiled, a tear drop running down her pale cheek. "...Then, one day, Mama set me outside, in the grass, and we looked at the stars just like now... She told me that she was pregnant and I remember being so mad... I told her I hated her and stormed away." Orochimaru wiped another tear that fell from her cheek.

"I'm sorry this brings back terrible memories for you. Would you like to go back inside?"

Hinata shook her head. "No thank you. If it is alright, I would like to stay a little longer..." He nodded his agreement and took her petite hand into his. Surprisingly, she did not protest or pull away. She seemed content with it, and he grinned a sexy grin to himself.

"I would never hurt you, Hinata." Hinata's heart slammed in her chest. Her body heated up and her heartrate increased. _Those words again. The ones that promise me happiness and love. Why must he keep saying them?_ Tears threatened to fall again but she held them back this time.

"...Why did you save me that day?"

"Because I love you."

"Stop saying that! Why must you say that? Why do you keep doing it?" Her hands shook and he grasped them tighter. She wanted to run away, but knew it would be useless. She would get nowhere. Orochimaru ran a hand through her hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She had had enough stress and confusion for one day. He whispered a silent jutsu and soon the girl was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Tsunade grimaced at what she had to say. All of the jonnin and chunnin and ANBU ranked nin were gathered around in the conference room of her Hokage mansion. Hiashi, Shizune, and Jiraiya were at her sides for support. Everyone looked confused as to why they were there. She knew that pretty soon, they would wish they still were.

"Dedicated ninja of Konoha, I have brought you here today to discuss a matter of great importance." Everyone in the room fell silent to hear her, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "About four months ago, a very evil man by the name of Orochimaru attacked this village and killed the Third Hokage." Everyone glared at the memory, along with herseelf. "We ran him off that time. But now, I am sorry to say that he has done something else to insult out great nation..."

"What is it this time, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep calm as best as he could.

"He has kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. We do not know what his plans with her are just yet, but we must act quickly so that we can retrieve her before it is too late." The entire room went into flames. People yelled and slammed fists onto the table. Others were deadly silent with rage in their eyes.

Hiashi stood in front of them and grinned. Everyone was making this man the bad guy. No one would ever know his dirty little secret. For all he wished, his stupid eldest daughter was dead.

Asuma and Kurenai stood up. "What do you propose we do about this, Lady Tsunade? Our village cannot take another war at this point. It is far too early. MOst of the village is still in ruin!"

Tsunade clenched her fists. "I know that." She stayed silent for a moment. "The only thing we can do is wait a while. Build our strengh and attack his village full force."

Hiashi plastered a fake look of worry and fear. "How long must we wait? My daughter is in danger!"

"That, I do not know, Hiashi. We must all be patient. This act of theivery insults the entire village. Not just you." He shut his mouth and went back into the shaddows. _Soon... Very soon, I will get revenge on the man that took my arm..._


	5. Kimimaro

**Kimimaro**

* * *

Naruto stared down into his bowl of ramen, not feeling particularly hungry that night. Word of Hinata's disappearance from Konoha had spread all over town. Everyone was talking about what a tragedy it was; how the village was not ready for another war, but suspected they must expect one. Many had died during that day of the chunin exams. Orochimaru would surely have more men than them now. Not to mention, his giant snake, Manda. It all seemed too overbearing, too overwhelming to realise.

Their village was falling apart.

Sakura stared at her team mate, her emerald eyes clouded with worry. She knew he was suffering along with the village. They all were. Everyone's conditions were critical, damaged in battle or not. Lately, the village had a lack of spirit and determination.

They were giving up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance, smiling at her with that same wide grin he always had. Normally, it would melt her heart instantly. But she could see the dullness in his eyes. The sting of the tears that threatened to fall. It almost made her cry, how he could fake a smile just to make everything seem okay. She began to wonder exactly how many times he had done that for her...

"Are you sure you're okay, Naruto?"

...Probably more times than either could count, with all they had been through over the years.

Naruto nodded and began to sloppily eat the ramen that was placed in front of him. "I'm alright, Sakura. It's nothing Konoha can't handle." He placed his chopsticks in his mouth and smiled, giving her a less-than-enthusiastic thumbs-up. He kept his eyes closed. Most likely in fear of the tears threatening to fall if he looked into her worried eyes. "Believe it!" Sakura knew it was an illusion but she returned the smile hor his sake. She didn't want to see him cry. Not if she could help it.

On the other side of her was Sasuke. He didn't speak. He didn't order any food that night, only some tea which was left untouched. His head rested on his hands, his fingers entwined- like he always sat. His eyes were dark and unhappy, but that was the norm for him. Her heart lept in her chest when he glanced at her. She still couldn't put her finger on what is was about him that she loved. But every time he gave her that look, she was a lost cause. A school girl with a long-time crush.

"What do you want?" His words were laced with anger, more so than usual. It made Inner Sakura shrink into an invisible shell and want to hide from him. But she smiled at him as well as she had done to Naruto. As usual, he didn't smile back. Or even smirk. Not even a frown. He just stared straight foreward into nothing like previously. Sakura sighed. A few moments of silence issued.

"You're an idiot, Naruto..." Both of them stared at him, wondering what he meant by it. "Believing that this village will survive for much longer... It's idiotic."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"**You know very well what I _mean_, Sakura**." The girl twitched and stayed silent as he continued. "If Orochimaru attacks again, you know that you won't win. I know you are acting tough for Sakura's sake, Naruto." A look of guilt flashed in Naruto's eyes, but he staid still, if not slightly shakey. "And you, Sakura. You're not helping him at all. You're only making matters worse." This time it was Sakura's turn to feel guilty. Sasuke turned angry in almost an instant, losing his cool a little as he glared at the two of them. "Why can't you idiots see it? That this village will crumble and Orochimaru will rein supreme."

Naruto turned his head, unwilling to look at the two of them. Sniffles could be heard if one were to listen hard.

Sakura knew he was crying. She had a feeling Sasuke knew as well. Enraged, she stood up and tried to deliver a slap to the cocky Uchiha's cheek. It failed; in a blink of an eye, Sasuke had her wrist in an unrelenting death grip. The Haruno winced. In a shakey voice, she inquired, "How could you say that, ...Sasuke? ...Why...? Why would you say that to Naruto?" She began wiping tears from her own emerald eyes while she glared down at him. He held her gaze a while longer before releasing her and standing up.

"You make me sick..."

And with that, he walked away, leaving two very distrought ninja behind him.

Kakashi watched the display from atop a building a ways away. He grimaced. "He's lost faith in our village... It's only a matter of time before he seeks out Orochimaru's power..." A rain drop hit his forehead, and steadily, rain began to fall over the broken village. "I fear that we won't be able to stop him..."

* * *

The sound of rushing water filled Hinata's ears along with the small of minerals that filled her nostrils, and she stirred, slightly, from her peaceful slumber. She was so comfortable, as if she was floating on a cloud. Her cloud shifted weight behind her and soon she was enveloped in warmth. It wrapped around her waist and back, drawing her closer to it. She sighed, content with the lovely feeling. She held the warmth in her own hands, pulling it closer to her lithe body. A tingling sensation met her forehead, and she smiled. It felt so nice. Like a kiss from a butterfly, or a breeze on her skin. The feeling travelled lower, to her cheek and nose before resting on her lips. Instinctively, she pressed her lips to it in return.

"Good morning, Hinata. Sleep well?"

Like a slap to the face, she woke up, suddenly aware of exactly what or, shoud she say, _WHO,_ the warmth was coming from. The first thing that came to her eyes was Orochimaru. He was clad in only a pair of boxers that covered his hips and the rest of his lower regions like a second skin. His chest was pale and rippling with just the right amount of mucles. Not so many that he looked like a bodybuilder on steroids, but not scrawny. His chest was bare of all hair, except for the thin strands that fell on him from his head aa he lay next to her. His arms circled her tiny waist and a sensual, sexy smile just for her was plasered across his smooth face. All at once, Hinata was aware of how close she was to him. How their legs were tangled together under the blankets. She was in his room, in his bed. Again. The tub was filling with water from a bamboo pipe behind him. No doubt, the water she had heard in her halfslumber.

A heated blush rose to her cheeks and she pushed on his smooth chest, sucessfully releasing herself from his hold and their close proximity. Orochimaru chuckled as she lept from under the covers and stood beside the bed, breathing hard. _He kissed me. AGAIN! _She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried her best to glare down at him. This only made him laugh harder. She didn't see what was so funny about it all. "What am I doing here? You said you would show me to my room! I'm not supposed to be in here!"

Orochimaru rolled over onto his back and spread himself out. He almost covered the entire bed. Keeping his sexy grin, he winked. "I don't remember you saying you wanted your own room..."

Hinata let out a distressed breath and place her hands on her hips. She was glad to find that she had her clothes on this time. She would just _die _if he saw her naked.

"I've already seen you naked, Hinata. You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I'm not going to try anything." She could hear the laughter in his voice. He patted a spot next to him. "Lay back down?"

Hinata shook her head furiously and blushed harder. She had forgotten he rescued her whilst she was naked. _Oh GREAT! I think I'm gonna die...! I'm so emberassed!_

Orochimaru shrugged. "Okay then, I'll get off of the bed. Will that help?" Without waiting for a reply, he slowly rose from the silky mound of pillows and blankets and turned to face her. "Better?" Hinata hesitated and he sighed loudly. "I'm not going to bite, you know..."

"Yes, but you _will _kiss me while i'm asleep! And I remember suggesting no such thing! I specifically said I did not with to sleep in your bed!" She shot back defiantly.

He ignored the last part of what she said. "I see nothing wrong with kissing the one I love. Besides..." He gave her a smirk that caused her entire body to shiver. "...It just so happens, I _distinctly_ remember you kissing me back." Hinata's cheeks flushed bright red yet again. Oh, how she wished she would stop doing that so often. "You liked it." It wasn't a question. It was a state of fact. She _had _enjoyed it. Her heart fluttered at the sinful memory. She returned the kiss of a man she barely knew and wasn't even sure she trusted. What was he doing to her? What had she become? He was dragging her to the dark side of temptation.

Slowly, she walked back toward the bed and sat down. He wasn't going to hurt her. That much, she knew. But as long as she was awake, she wouldn't let him try anything more.

Orochimaru smiled before hooking his thumbs into the waitband of his boxers and sliding them down his slender hips and masculine legs. With a "Meep!", Hinata turned around and covered her eyes with her hands before she could see anything. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? _"Would you like a bath?" she heard him ask from across the room.

"NO, THANK YOU!" Her voice was a loud squeak.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, then. You can wait there until I get out. Then we will go eat breakfast with the rest of the house. How does that sound?" She didn't say anything. She just continued to blush beneath the palms of her hands. _Stay strong, Hinata!_

* * *

"You got enough food on your plate, fatso?"

"Shut the fuck up, Tayuya! I'm hungry!"

"You're hungry every fucking hour of the fucking day, Jirobo!"

"Please don't cuss, Tayuya. It's unattractive."

"You shut the HELL up, _Sakon_ or _Ukon_ or whoever the fuck said it! I'm plenty lady!"

"Tayuya, you're no more Lady than any of us men here..."

Every ninja at the table laughed hard at his comment.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU SIX-ARMED FREAK?"

"Ohh... You really made her mad now, Kidomaru!"

Hinata didn't know _what_ to think when she saw the group of for ninja sitting on her side of the table. They were all so different, in looks _and_ appearances. Quite frankly, they scared the hell out of her. The fat one, Jirobo, was tall and mean-looking. Orange streaks fanned over the middle of his head. There was one with two heads covered in white hair that went past one eye. She wondered how they ate... But even more scary than any of them was the one with six arms. He looked like a spider. And his eyes seemed to always glare daggars at everyone. The last one, the only girl out of the four- out of the entire table and quite possibly the entire mansion, for that matter (other than Hinata)-, was very pretty. But she had the mouth of a sailor and it upset her very much. This girl had anger issues.

"Will you PLEASE shut up? Our guest is trying to eat!" Orochimaru barked from the other side of the long table. He practically had to scream to get their attention. They were so far away from him. All of his ninja immediately fell silent and continued eating that way. Hinata observed each person at the table individually. They all wore the same outfit: white capris and training shirts. Some had various tattoos or bold haircuts. Others had teeth missing or fingers missing or even nissing limbs. She was pretty sure there was someone without a nose! But only the four next to her had large, purple bows made from rope tired around their waists. _They must be important. Otherwise, they would not look any different from any other person here..._ For some reason, Hinata began to think of an orphanage. How everyone was dressed the same and lived under one roof. There was another thought that came to mind, but this one upset her.

_Prison._

Kidomaru eyed Hinata suspiciously. "Hey, Orochimaru... Who's the new girl?"

"She is Lady Hinata, and you will treat her with respect." He didn't have to raise his voice this time, over the silence as everyone ate thair breakfast as he had ordered.

Tayauya gave Hinata a strange look before grunting in indifference and going back to her food. "So, you're Lord Orochimaru's new pet?"

Hinata almost choked on her eggs as the words fell out of the redhead's mouth. "...What?"

"Woah! Calm down! No need to die over a little observation, geez!" Hinata took a long sip of her orange juice. "All I meant was that you're the new girl. The latest person he saved and took in."

"O-Oh... yes, I suppose so..."

Sakon and Ukon smiled. "I think she's cute." they sang in unison, just to piss Tayuya off.

Hinata blushed and Jirobo slapped their back. "Shut up! Orochimaru said to treat her with respect! Not scare her off!"

Tayauya added a subtle "Dumbasses..." to the end of his scolding.

Hinata could only stare at all of them. They were so... wierd! And scary. She could never forget the scary. The way they spoke about Orochimaru so knowingly made her feel like an outcast. Jirobo laughed whole-heartedly as he stared at an empty spot next to him. "Good thing Kimimaro isn't here! We get this new girl all to ourselves!"

"Kimimaro...?" she whispered it to herself. Who were they talking about? Everything was going too fast for her liking.

Kidomaru snickered. "Yeah, good thing. Tayuya might be all over him if he was! We'd have to see another one of their make-out fests! Gross!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Orochimaru growled before yelling orders to shut up at them once again. It was too loud. Too confusing. She had to get out. After rushing to finish her meal, Hinata got up from her seat and padded acros the room to the other end of the long table where her savior sat. "Umm... Lord Orochimaru...?"

It was as if he did a complete 180. His face became warm and happy, his voice soft and gentle. Exactly the opposite of the man he presented in fron of his "_children_". "What is it, Hinata?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

* * *

Hinata shivered once again. _These cold hallways will never be warm, will they...? _Another chilling draft wafted by and she padded quietly down the hallways until she heard a faint beeping sound. It was close, she could tell. But where was it coming from?

_beep... beep... beep..._

Normally, she wasn't so easily sidetracked. But this seemed to peak her interest, seeing as there was no noise in the hallways at any time. Everything was quiet, so far as she could tell. But what did she know? She hadn't been awake for 24 hours since she had arrived there. This could be normal, for all she knew.

But there was only one way to find out.

Forgetting her need to pee, the Hyuuga heiress listened and followed the steady beeping until the noise brought her to a large room filled with beds, large machines, and operating tools. It seemed to be a hospital of sorts. _Wow... Orochimaru must really be rich, to be able to afford his own hospital! I wonder where all the doctors and nurses are... _The beeping came from a particularly dark corner of the room; the blankets rose and fell steadily on top of the chest lying underneath the pure white sheets. Hesitantly, Hinata crept closer until she was able to see the person's face.

He looked about the same age as Orochimaru, if not slightly younger. _What age IS that man, anyway? _Perhaps in his mid 20s. He had perfectly straight, white hair that fell to his shoulders; two red dots, perhaps a birthmark, were on his forehead. The bottoms of his eyes were red also, as if someone had applied a thick, red eyeliner to him. He was almost as pale as Orochimaru as well. Perhaps the exact shade of Sasuke's skin. _Or even my own... _she contemplated silently, raising a pale hand to her face.

He was hooked up to an IV; the tube pushed small amounts of an unknown drug into his body. The machines next to him beeped at the same time his heart pumped. He was breathing heavily.

"Um... exuse me..." He stirred in his sleep and immediately, his breathing became less harsh. He was awake. _Why am I talking to him? I don't even know the guy! _Hinata jumped back at his sudden movements. Why did she always let her curiosity get the best of her? Inwardly sighing, she suddenly began to feel like Naruto.

"Good morning... Who are you?"

"M-m-my name's... Hinata."

"I'm Kimimaro."

"O-oh..." _So this is that guy those ninja were talking about...? He doesn't seem so bad... _She crept closer to him. He opened his eyes to look at her. He had the most gorgious green eyes. They were very unlike Orochimaru's. They were friendly and warm. For some reason, when she looked into Orochimaru's eyes, she could see the love but not feel the love in them. They just sent shivers down her spine. Kimimaro's warmed her up. He also seemed to be drawn to her eyes as well.

"You're a Hyuuga...?"

"H-Hai... The heiress. A-And... you...?"

"I'm of the Kaguya clan."

"I'm sorry, but i've never heard of them before."

"I guess that's a good thing... They're all dead."

"W-What? ...How terrible..! I-I'm sorry..."

He laughed for a few moments before wincing and calming back down. "It's quite alright. I'm glad they'e dead. They had it coming." The room was silent for a long while. Hinata didn't know what to say. Death was never a subject she liked to tread on, and the fact that he was happy that his entire family was dead didn't sit well with her. "So, I hear Orochimaru saved you."

"Y-You heard about that...? Word must t-t-travel fast around here..."

"Not really. Orochimaru usually keeps everything about him a secret." _I can tell... All he ever does is speak kindly to me and make me smile inside and... _She stopped herself from thinking along those lines any further by shaking her head. _I mean- he never tells me anything about him! That lowlife! How can he expect me to fall for him when i know nothing about the man i'm falling for? _She shook her head again. _NO! NOT AGAIN! I'm not falling for him! He's a jerk! _Kimimaro gave her a worried glance. "Are you well...?"

"O-Oh! ...yes... Sorry about that..."

He smiled. "It's quite all right. Hey, Hinata..."

"Y-Yes?"

"This may be a little out there, but..." He struggled to move an arm out from beneath the sheet. It was obviously painful for him. She wanted to help, but the determination on his face reminded her of that from Naruto or Lee and so she did not interfere. Once he had his arm out, he extended it towards her. Hinata gasped. Bones were showing everywhere; bits of flesh were hanging from his arm. It was as if he was deteriorating. _He must have been in a terrible fight... _She tried very hard not to back away from him. She knew he wasn't scary. She knew he would not hurt her... for now. But the hopefulness in his clear green eyes were convincing enough to persuade her to take his hand in her own. "...want to be friends?" He smiled up at her.

Reluctantly, she nodded and plastered an angelling smile on her porcelain face. "I'd like that."

* * *

Orochimaru listened to the conversation going on in the room behind him with seeming disinterrest. He had been watching her every move as she made her way away from the bathroom and towards the emergency room. He had to. Otherwise, she might escape. And that would not be good for his plans. Kabuto, who came to check up on his patient but instead joined his master, listened in as well and smiled. "Seems our little princess has found a friend."

"Seems like it..." He grimaced. "Do you think she will be welcomed by the Sound Five? They are very different from her..."

Kabuto nodded. "Of course she will, My Lord. Who wouldn't? She's so cute and sweet and-" Kabuto stopped mid-sentence when he felt a death glare piercing his face. "-Well, I mean... nevermind. You know what I mean." Kabuto shut his mouth tights and just stared at the wall across the hall as they stood outside of the door.

Orochimaru smirked. "She is mine, and I will keep it that way."

"Yes, but what about Sasu-"

"All in good time, Kabuto..." He walked down the hallway, into the darkness, leaving a now bored Kabuto behind him. _"All in good time..."_

"He thinks everything will just work out... I envy that." Taking a deep breath, Kabuto cleared his mind and put on his doctor face, walking into the room. "Good morning, Kimimaro. Any progress?"

Hinata jumped in surprise. _When had Kabuto been there? _She moved out of the man's way so that he could inspect her new friend.

Kabuto looked at his patient's arm, turning it in all directions and touching some of the bones. "Good. It seems you are healing up nicely." Turning to Hinata, he smiled and added: "Lady Hinata, would you be so kind as to leave the room? I have to inspect him further. Why not go check out your new room?"

Weakly, she nodded. Kimimaro winked at her and waved good-bye as she exited, the thivk mteal doors swinging closed behind her. "Tell me, doctor... how long do you think I have left?..."


	6. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go?**

* * *

"I bet I could snag Orochimaru, if I had more time alone with him." Tayuya smirked, completely confident with her accusations.

"_Sure_ you would, Tayuya... I _totally _believe you..." Kimimaro replied boredly, sitting on the ground, watching a leaf fall from the tree in front of him with a certain distance in his eyes. Lately, he had been spending more time on the hospital bed than in the training grounds.

Tayuya stomped over and sat down next to him. "Jealous, Kimimaro?" she sang, trying to strike a nerve.

"Quite."

"Wish you had me all to yourself?"

"Hardly."

The girl scoffed before punching his arm and stomping off to go practice with the others some more. Kimimaro winced. Hinata giggled at the scene and came down from the branch she was laying on.

"Well, she's... interresting."

Kimimaro smiled without looking away from the leaf, even though it had hit the floor long ago. "Indeed."

"You like her?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Shocked, Hinata's mouth formed a large O and her eyes grew wider. "Oh! I couldn't tell! You guys are always fighing and picking on each other."

Another week had passed since she had awoke in Otogakure. Kimimaro visited her room avery night and they would stay up for hours, just talking about simple things like flowers or the moon. She got to know Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon (who still slightly creeped her out), Jiroubo and Kidomaru very well. They were always outside training every day. She supposed it was because they were Orochimaru's elite favorites. Hinata would just sit and watch like always, too afriad to fight them.

The relationship between Orochimaru and her were the same as they always were. Him, being mysterious and sinfully alluring all of the time, and her, being shy and quiet and confused. But he never failed to kiss her whenever the chance arrived, and it still flustered her to no end. Since that week had passed, she now had a room all to herself. It was two-roomed; just a bedroom and a bathroom, but it had a window that allowed her to look upon the forest and the flowers and the sky at night while the stars shined and eventually burne out. It was cozy and nice. She never had to worry about waking up next to a seductive man she barely knew (But he did come into her room and wake her up on occasions). All was good with her life so far. No insults, no cold glances while being passed in the halls (which she finally had figured out, thanks to a map Kimimaro had given her).

Things were nice. Peaceful. She could even go so far as to say it was _fun_ being there.

But she often thought of Konoha and her friends. How Tsunade was doing as the new Hokage, or what Naruto was up to. She missed Kiba and Akamaru. They used to wake her up every morning so she could join them in a morning jog. She even missed Shino and his bugs. Some times, she even wondered if Neji or Hanabi were doing okay. If they were being treated as she had been, or if they were now the perfect family. She missed them all, and it made her want to cry.

"I enjoy it when she's like that. She's cute when she's angry." They both watched said redhead yell and stomp and scream at Kidomaru for putting a spider in her hair.

"I don't see it." They both laughed at that. "So, what are you guys training for?"

"We have to go rescue someone and bring him here in a month. He is very important."

"Oh."

Out of nowhere, Orochimaru appeared to stand next to them and he smiled his snake-like grin. **"That is a story for another time, perhaps, Kimimaro." **Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at their master. Everyone bowed. "Excuse me, but may I have a few moments with Lady Hinata?" Nodding, the 4 friends walked over to a nearby tree and began taking a rest. Hinata looked around in distress. Why had they all gone away? "Hinata, if you don't mind, I'd like to test your abilities."

"My... abilities? You mean my byakugan?"

"Well, yes, but I'd also like to see your jutsu and head-to-head combat skills"

"Ohh..." Hinata seemed to think it over in her mind.

"Do you like it here, Hinata?"

His words broke her train of thought and caused her to go ointo another. "It's... different... than Konoha." He smiled at that. "You know... I'm not very good... at fighting."

"Well, would you care to test that theory?" No answer. _Her confidence is the problem. If I can change that, she could be better in no time flat. _"I promise you. It will be fun."

"...S-sure..."

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Tayuya called to Kimimaro, who was a few paces ahead.

"Of course she will."

"..."

"Jealous, Tayuya?"

"Quite."

"Wish you had him all to yourself?"

"Hells yes."

"..." _Perhaps Orochimaru is _too_ good at seduction..._

* * *

Hinata stared Orochimaru down intensively as she removed her Konoha hetai-ate from around her neck to instead tie it around her forehead. Her bangs fell over it, shielding most of the Konoha Village symbol engraved in the metal plate. She checked the contents of her weapons pouch to make sure everything was there. _Loose objects restrained... _She shook her head slightly to make sure the headband was securely fastened. _Check. All weapons, gauze, and bandages accounted for? Check. _Carefully and gracefully, she glided into her Hyuuga fighting stance. Her feet were placed one before the other, in case of the need to run and her palms were facing out towards her opponent, thumbs bent into the plams slightly to quicken her reflexes. She swallowed nervously and tried to stop the shaking that took control of her body.

Orochimaru, on the other hand was standing a few meters away, on the other side of the clearing, looking as if he was out for a mid-afternoon stroll rather than a sparring match. He stood there casually, his arms crossed over his chest and his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. All of his weight was shifted to one foot and he tapped the other on the ground rythmatically. His demeanor was friendly enough, though Hinata knew it was all a front. He was itching to start the battle, she knew it. He looked so confident. So composed. He knew he would win. _Of _course _he'll win. He beat my father! Even _I _Can't beat my father. In fact, I've never even seen Neji beat him... _Her heart slammed in her chest at the thought. Suddenly, he was all too intimidating an opponent. She swallowed hard, but her throat was still agonizingly dry.

"Hinata." His voice was stern yet warm with a hint of mischief. That tone, coupled with the playful smirk he gave her made Hinata's heart rate increase rapidly.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want to see the full extent of your Kekkei Gankai. Do not hold back. Think of me as your enemy, and this match as your most important. As if it were life-or-death."

Out of no where, humor bubbled up and she gave him a smirk that could rival his own, if practiced. It made Orochimaru's cock twitch beneath his ninja wear. Hinata failed to notice this. Instead focusing on his face. "Well then. That shouldn't be a problem at all..." She almost jumped for joy with how confident she sounded, but in reality she wanted to puke.

Orochimaru chuckled deeply in his throat. "Oh, will it now?" In an instant- a slight blink of an eye- he was gone. Only the trees and brush scattering the forest could be seen. _**"We'll see about that..."**_ She could hear the taunting in his voice. He was amused and excited.

"Hunh?"Hinata completely forgot her composure and restraint and fell out of her fighting stance to instead stand up straight, her arms pressing against her chest painfully in her distress. It was a habit of hers whenever she was scared or distressed or worried, to place her hands close to her face. It was like an invisible wall could seperate her from the world, allowing her to focus on herself and clear her head. Only this time, there would be no hope of clearing anything racing through her mind at this point. _He could be anywhere! _Her head snapped in all directions to try and pinpoint his location. She didn't even remember to activate her Byakugan in her panicked state. The forest grew eerily quiet.

Her friends all just sat and watched. Waiting.

_..._

_SHING!_

_..._

"Oh, shit! He's-!"

By the time she realized his location, it was too late. The man descended from the sky, landing behind her and grasping her wrists in his hand. The other reached around to place a very sharp kunai to her throat. "Right behind you," he finished. His lips grazed her ear and she could not supress the shiver that ran down her spine. Orochimaru grinned playfully on her ear and exhaled, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. She was so cute. So innocent. He just _had _to taunt and tease her. "You know, this all could have been avoided if you paid attention more often instead of letting your mind drift off to other things..." Slowly, his tongue slipped from between his lips to run along the otter shell of her ear. Hinata couldn't suppress the tiny gasp that left her mouth and he hummed with pleasure. "I could end your life right here and now, if I wanted to..." To prove the point, he dug the kunai into the flesh of her neck, just a little, so that a single droplet of blood ran down her neck to end at her collarbone. Hinata began to struggle agains his hand. He could sense her fear and laughed.

"Orochimaru-sama-!"She gasped out, careful not to dig the kunai into her further. He stood there and watched her with amusement for another minute.

Roughly, he shoved her to the misty ground. "But I won't." The Hyuuga landed on her hands and knees before turning a flustered glance in his direction. Immediately, the sannin's cock reacted to the sight of her on all fours, ass in the air and legs parted ever-so-slightly. The half emberrassed, half scared expression on her face was utterly delicious. He had to turn around, less he get lost in his dirty mind and forget about the fight they were supposed to be having. After all, he was no hypocrite. From behind him, he heard her wince and the smell of blood intoxicated him and overloaded his senses. She had a cut on her hand from the rough landing to the ground.

Hinata sat up and winced again. That was when she saw the scrape on her hand. _Great. Just _peachy._ This is _exactly _what I need right now! _She scowled before wrapping the wound up in her gauze. She attempted to look at Orochimaru, only to scowl again when she realized he was gone... again. "Not again!"

_"You better try harder this time..."_ It came as a faint, echoing whisper that seemed to reverberate off of the trees and ground surrounding her. _"...Next time, I won't go so easy on you..."_ There was something in his voice that made her freeze. The light seduction in his voice made her think of things he could do to her. She didn't move. Couldn't speak. _He's serious. He really _won't _go easy on me... And I have a feeling, he doesn't mean fighting..! _Memories of the particular morning she awoke in his bed for the second time flooded back to her and she blushed. _"You've got thirty seconds to get a head start before I make me first move..."_

"? Shit!" Immediately, she stood up and ran as fast as she could into the misty forest.

_"Thirty... Twenty-nine... Twenty-eight... Twenty-seven... hehehe..."_

* * *

Hinata struggled agains the restraints on her wrists, tying her down to the tree. How had it all come down to this? How had this happened? _Because I'm a weak idiot, is how,_ she scowled to herself. Their fight wasn't much of a fight. It only took 31 seconds before she was wired to a tree in the middle of the forest. _Pathetic. Utterly pathetic._

Orochimaru just chuckled, stepping closer to her so that they were less than a foot apart. "There's no point in struggling, Hinata. Those are chakra-infused wires. Stronger than any restraints. I'd give up all hope of escape right now, if I were you." Still, the Hyuuga continued to struggle as his hands went to untie the headband from around her head and throw it on the ground. "There. Much better. You are far prettier without a leaf on your head, My Dear."

"Let me go. You won, so let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think so." He leaned his head in close to her own and smiled like the snake he appeared to be. "I'm just getting started." His tongue snaked it's way to her neck and she groaned as it lapped up the drop of blood that her fallen from her neck earlier. He licked it all up and smirked. "You taste delicious, Hinata." the girl blushed and looked away, unable to come up with a threatening response. "Don't be shy."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one tied to the tree."

"Perhaps after a few months of training, you will be able to do the same to me one day."

"Hardly." She doubted it. She really did. "Besides, who said I was going to stay here for a few more months?"

Ignoring her question, he kissed the spot where his kunai had broke the skin and she shuddered at the feel of it. "Don't think of this as a punishment for losing the match. Think of it as indulging in your desires."

"But, I-"

Orochimaru deteriorated the gap between their bodies completely when he pressed against her gently, their lips joining in a deep and passionate kiss. He held her face in his hands gently as he did so, to lessen the attempt of a struggle, but to his satisfaction, no attempt came. His lips moved against hers, smooth and firm, covering every inch of her small, sweet mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of her lips on him. _She's even kissing back... Perhaps I've finally gotten thrrough to her? ...That was shorter than i expected. _But she was shy and hesitant. Dangerous waters to tread on. He would have to go slowly in order not to scare her. So he closed his eyes to lessen the emberrasment for his mate. The kiss continued in a soft, slow rythm. Orochimaru's hands slid down her shoulders to gently brush against her breasts before gliding down her ribs to settle at her waist. _But I have to admit that her clothes blocking me from what is mine is rather annoying. _He tried to supress a grumble at this relization.

Hinata's eyes remained open. If she closed them, it would mean giving in. She would be absolutely defenseless without seeing what was going on. But what he was doing to her was pure magic. She found herself wanting to get lost in him. In his warmth. His love. His kiss. Everything. If even for only a few moments, she wanted to experience what it would be like. To touch. To feel. To taste. It all compelled her like a new toy compells a child and soon her eyes were closed as well.

Her breath grew shakey at her newfound boldness when she kissed back even more forceful. Her lips tingled and her body warmed with every carress of his hands on her sides. Sensations she had never felt began to wash over her, covering her in heat. She found herself wanting to wrap her arms around him and pull him close, but the restraints did just what they were named to do. She couldn't budge her wrists from where they had been pinned above her head to the tree. His tongue flicked across her lip and her heart slammed in her chest. Shyly, she opened to him and hummed at the feel of his tongue gliding across her own. He explored every inch of her mouth hungrily; tasteing the blackberries she had eaten earlier mixed with her own, unique flavor.

He savored her until her mouth was not enough. His hands tugged on her training shirt lightly, giving her notice, before disappearing beneath the soft and annoying fabric. Her skin was warm and creamy and oh-so-delectible. If only he could taste her there. His mouth detatched from her own and Hinata whispered a whimmper of disapproval but was cut off by her moan as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive flech of her neck. His already hard dick strained even further at the sound of her and it gave him the "O.K." to take things further. He continued to bite and suck her until the skin beneath was bruised and raw in many places. By now, a hand had slithered up her ribs to rest on one breast. He kneaded it softly and another moan erupted from her throat and she arched into his touch. The heat radiating off of her body engulfed him and he hoisted her leg around him and pressed thier intimate areas together. Hinata began to become wet and her sex throbbed in response.

Hinata looked up at the man against her; arousal and worry in her large, peal eyes. She couldn't help but remember the day a little more than 2 weeks ago that her father stole her virginity. It hurt like hell and she didn't plan on a repeat incident. Orochimaru sensed her fear and backed away. He leaned foreward and braced his hands on the tree on either sides of her head. He stared down at her. He could read every emotion playing across her face like an open diary.

"I would never dream of hurting you, Tenshi..." His demeanor had switched from sex-starved and dangerously seductive to caring and compassionate in a blink of an eye. The sudden change overwhelmed Hinata and for a good long while, she forgot she needed oxygen to breathe. "Tenshi...?"

_His... Angel..._

Her mouth grew dry the longer she kept his melted gold gaze. The one that always broke her down. She had to break away from it. Orochimaru frowned and sensed the abrupt end to all of the fun he was having. Reluctantly, he removed the charka infused string from around her wrists and the tree. She collapsed on him; her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. His body was so warm, yet she could not hear a heartbeat. Tears fell for her eyes and left wet spots on his shirt. He didn't seem to care, though. He only focused on the posession in his arms. "I'm no Angel. " Her voice bit at his soul in a tone filled with so much sadness and bitterness, he felt as if he was talking to Sasuke Uchiha rather than the sweet Hyuuga in front of him.. "I'm a curse. Weak. Frail. Easily disposed of."

He pulled her so close, it was almost painful. "That's not true." _It is true. But I'll soon change that. She'll be strong. Perfect, even._

"It is." Her reply was quick and dangerous. Like a knife that tried to slash at his insides. "Father said so. Hanabi said so. Neji said so. I even heard Kurenai say it when I fist became a gennin!" She took a shakey breath and in a quiet, lonely voice she finished with "...No one needs me..."

"Well, they're wrong._ I n_eed you, Hinata. I love you."

She had half a mind to punch him right then and there, but two things stopped her. For one, he was far stronger than her. He proved that in more ways than one. Secondly, "...I'm very confused right now... I don't know what to think..."

a part of her wished she could stay and love him back.

Taking the Hyuuga's chin in his hand, he tilted her face up and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Then don't think. Listen to your heart. What is it telling you?" While she was pondering, he disappeared again, leaving her to her thoughts. "When you have an answer, come to me. My door is always open."

She smiled and picked up her hetai-ate from the ground, tying it around her neck where it belonged. "Time to go home..." The words came out without even thinking, and she wondered where they came from. _Home...? _She began to make her way back to the large hide-out in the Otogakure forest. _We'll see about that... _


	7. Long, Uneasy Nights

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains some yaoi. If you do not like yaoi, then do not read that part. _"Where's the part?_" ... You'll know. You can't miss it. (unless you are avoinding it like i suggested)**

**Thank you**

**

* * *

**

Long, Uneasy Nights

* * *

_Exactly how many girls does that make, in the last week...?_

Neji stared at his uncle through the window of his bedroom in the second estate. The lesser branch of the Hyuuga clan were not allowed on the other property unless summoned. That's how things were, and that is how things were always going to be. Neji had gotten used to it, becoming glued to his window. It allowed him to view the front yard of the Hyuuga estate. That, and all of the girls that come flowing in and out of the large mansion daily since Hiashi had gotten back from the hospital. Neji sneered in disgust. That man was always wooing women just so he can get his kicks. Then, he can't even manage to give them a second glance as the walk out the door; out of his personal life forever. Neji sighed and wondered if Haishi had ever slept with a woman more than one time.

"But he must have, if he had married Hinata and Hanabi's mother..." He frowned. "But I assume he was like this during their marriage, too. He probably took advantage of the fact that she could not flee him. I bed she had to sit at a window and watch this... just like me..." He didn't tread on the subject much longer, because thought of Hinata filled his mind. It had been a good long while since he had last seen Hinata. The last time was the Chuunin Selection Exams, where he mercelessly pummelled her until she was wheeled off to the hospital. How much time had passed since that day? so many things had happened... The Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru's destruction of Konoha, and now... "She was kidnapped by Orochimaru..."

Neji watched angrily as another woman knocked on the large, expensive doors of the Hyuuga Mansion and a lust-induced Haishi greeted them. "He doesn't even care that his eldest daughter is GONE! All he does is sleep with women all day and sit on his expensive furniture, eating his expensive food... Does he have no heart?" He was being a hypocrite. He knew it. It wasn't so long ago that he hated Hinata. With a bloodthirsty passion like he'd never felt before. But then, something happened. Naruto knocked some sense into him. It was not Hinata he hated. She only tred her best to become accepted by her family. It was HISHI he hated. He, for treating the lower branch like slaves. HE, who didn't give two shits about the child he should love with all of his heart, just as her mother had. After that day, Neji had began praying for forgiveness, and thought about his eldest cousin every day. Like a disease, she had spread through his heart.

He shook his head and layed in bed, not able to look at his uncle and his whores any longer. "Hinata..." How many times had that name left his lips? He was in deep. It was a forbidden love. He could never be with her. Hiashi would never allow it. "Besides... She wouldn't love me... Who wants to love someone who almost killed you...?" Neji sighed and turned under the blankets. Nothing seemed to work. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was, but it was almost like... his chakra was drawn to the young girl he grew to love. It sounded crazy, but it was all he could guess. He could feel his very essence being drawn to her from an unknown place. "That's crazy..." After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, he got up from his futon. "I need some tea."

* * *

"Your house is so lovely, My Lord!" The girl observed every inch of the living room, to the expensive furniture to the rug, to the curtains, to the man sitting next to her.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear... Only the finest. Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you. I ate before coming. I didn't want to inconvenience you..." She tried to hide the flicker of her eyes, glancing at his right arm that was gone. Hiashi only smiled and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"It's no trouble at all, I promise."

"No thank you, Lord Hiashi."

"Suit yourself. Would you like a tour?"

The girl smiled and took his hand when it was offered. "I bet this house has many amazing rooms, all greater than the last!"

"And the best one is right this way..." Gracefully, he led her to the room at the end of the hall. After you, my dear..."

Hesitantly, the girl stepped inside. Hiashi went in after and closed the door.

"..." Hanabi watched the disgusting display and almost vomited. She hated what her father was doing. And in their own house! _Couldn't he at least go to someone else's?_ She sighed. It looked like she would be getting no sleep tonight... again. "...I need tea..." Turning swiftly on her heel, she exited the adjoining room and walked silently to the kitchen. Sounds of moans and grunts could be heard, fading into the distance behind her as she left.

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start, like she always had for the past few days. She kept picturing _him _in her mind. On top of her. Kissing her. Hurting her. Taking her for _him_self. It made her skin crawl and bile threaten to rise to her lips. It was like she could _feel _him. Right there. Somewhere. Doing the same thing to other women. Her body shook, and she struggled not to let the dread overtake her. She was safe, now. She was surrounded by friends. And a man stronger than any other she had ever met. One she trusted.

_For the most part, anyways..._ she ended that statement with a thought.

Sitting up, she sighed. It was late. Really late. _Too_ late to not be able to fall asleep. "Why does 4:00am have to be the time now?" she groaned before falling heavily back on the bed and struggling to find a comfy spot. "Orochimaru's bed is so comfy... Maybe I can-"

_**WHAP!**_

She slapped herself before the idea could continue. "No. I'm _not _going there..."

She imagined him sleeping peacefully in his large, silky bed. The luminous, blue glow of the candles wrapping his creamy skin in a marvelous way, making the room and his very being seem magical and comforting. "Must be nice..."

_**WHAP!**_

"Why do I think of him all of the time? _Kami_, Hinata! FOCUS! Think about something else!"

...

"...I wonder how Kiba and Shino are doing..." She missed her friends dearly. They were all she had, back in Konoha. Her new friends were never boring, and as nice as they'd allow, but her old friends never left her heart.

She smiled at how Kiba adored his puppy, Akamaru. They would go train every day, and she would accompany them on long walks through the village. She never spent alot of time with Shino and his bugs, but adored him all the same. They would sit under the trees and read on cool afternoons until sundown. Occasionally, she would fall asleep and he would stay with her until she woke up.

"Come to think of it... I felt a lot of love for the two of them... I bet they are devastated that I'm gone." Her heart had split in two. Half of her loved her new life in Otogakure. She loved her new friends and the man that had rescued her. She was very grateful to them for assisting her in training and giving her a place to stay while she sorted things out. But, on the other side, she loved everything about Konoha. She even missed her sister, which was saying alot, because her sister never gave her a care in the world. She missed Neji, Sakura, and Naruto.

Especially Naruto.

His smile always gave her courage to face another day with her father, even if he never knew what went on it that dreaded house.

"This decision is gonna be harder than I thought..." She closed her eyes and groaned again when sleep didn't immediately befall her. "Maybe Kimimaro is up..."

* * *

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto through the transparent glass of the many test tubes and beakers in between them. The underground lab still pulsated with the usual green glow of the glass containers with the many experiments"What, exactly, makes you think you can waltz in my study and demand to know everything about my research?"

"I'm just curious, Lord Orochimaru... How, exactly, do you plan on convencing Lady Hinata to stay here? You know that seduction and kindness won't be enough. Pretty soon, she will begin to miss her friends and her old life. What will you do then?"

"You overstep your authority, Kabuto."

"And Konoha, as well. You know just as well as I do that no good will ever come of this. A war will break loose. Are you _ready _for one of those, My Lord? Do remember that it was only recently that you were able to get your arms back."

Orochimaru's voice was low and dangerous, a mixture between a growl and a hiss. "**Shut up**, Kabuto. You know not what you say."

Kabuto kept a stern, defying look as he stared deep into the eyes of his master. "It is _you _who does not know what they _do_." By the look of him, Orochimaru had lost his patience for the man. Still, Kabuto did not care. It was bad medicine the Sannin needed to hear.

In a heartbeat, Orochimaru was right in front of the boy, slamming his body hard against the concrete wall of the lab and holding him securely by the throat with one hand. "For many years, you have been a thorn in my side, **Kabuto**. Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and speaking when it's best to keep your filthy trap SHUT." He reached for a disecting knife from one of the tables and pressed it firmly to the bruised flesh of Kabuto's neck." Fear flashed through the servant's eyes and his breath grew labored. Orochimaru snickered.

"Orochimaru-sama... Please..!" He reached for his master, grasping the fabric of the man's shirt tightly. His entire body shook from the pain on his throat and the close proximity of the man in front of him. It was no secret to anyone. Kabuto had a thing for his master. Hell, it was no secret that _everyone _lusted for the seemingly perfect man. Kabuto had known the man since childhood, and knew how to push his buttons. Kabuto had become a masochist for his master. And a good thrashing was _exactly_ what Kabuto wanted at the moment.

Orochimaru eyed the bulge in Kabuto's pants with mild interest. "You think I'm stupid, Kabuto..? I know what this is. You're jealous, aren't you? You don't like that all of my attention is going to Hinata, do you?" The knife trailed down his neck, bringing up a stream of blood that trickled down and disappeared under the shirt Kabuto wore. Said man groaned in pleasure, blushing at the way his master eyed the thin, red line. "Do you need to be punished, Kabuto..?"

Orochimaru tore away at the cloth over the man's chest to reveal the pale, creamy skin beneath. He eyed the man's body before leaning foreward to take his servant's mouth in a rouch kiss. Kabuto cried out in pleasure as his master's knee rubbed his grion through his pants and shuddered, loving the pain and pleaseure of it all. Orochimaru broke the kiss and bit the man's neck harshly, bringing up more blood, which he lapped up. "Yes, Master! I need to be punished! Please! Punish me!"

Orochimaru grinned. "You're such a bitch, Kabuto." The knife went discarded, allowing Kabuto's body to fully connect to his own. Kabuto's hands roamed over his master's clothed body before pulling the shirt over the man's head and sucking on a pert nipple. "Only for you..." came the sexy comeback to the sannin's remerk.

Orochimaru pushed the boy back by his shoulders and caught his eyes. "Prove it." Those eyes held intensity and lust that Kabuto had only dreamt about. He knew exactly what the man wanted without having been asked. Aided by a light shove, he fell to his knees and began to undo the sannin's pants and pulling out the man's hardened dick. Orochimaru hissed his enjoyment when Kabuto's tongue slid out to lick the tip teasingly before taking in the tip. He sucked lightly, only to make Orochimaru more agitated. "...Kabuto..." _It worked. _Obeying his crush, KAbuto took the fulll length of him into his mouth.

Orochimaru showed no obvious signs of pleasure from the way Kabuto sucked him off. He just stared down at him with that same look he gave him before it all started. _He's probably imagining Hinata. She was his new_ pet _or _mate_ or _WHATEVER_ he was calling her now... I don't see why he likes her so much. She's just a little girl! I'm a man! I'm mature and knows what he wants! Hell, I've been giving him what he wants for the past 18 YEARS! How come I'm not good enough? That bitch. _Without even realising it, Kabuto bit down and recieved a hiss of disapproval from it.

Orochimaru grabbed him roughly by the hair and yanked him up. "This will be your last fuck, Kabuto." The other man could only whimper a response. His head was held in place by the sannin. "Undress and clear the table." He was released, and did what he was told as quickly as possible. Glass broke as it fell carelessly to the concrete floor. He worked on removing the tattered shirt first, then his pants. Orochimaru smirked when he was that Kabuto wore nothing underneath. "You little slut." Kabuto shook, hearing those words. They were music to his ears.

Orochimaru approached the boy. The look on Kabuto's face nearly made him laugh. He was wide-eyed and ready to jump at any given command, just begging to be fucked. The boy wanted him so badly! Orochimaru's cock strained painfully at the sight. He was in control. He could tell him to do anything. "Undress me." Kabuto licked his lips before pulling the sannin's shirt over and off of his head. The white skin now exposed was hot and soft. He couldn't help but want to taste him there. His hands roamed over the strong, masculine chest. and stopped at his abdomen before his lips brushed one nipple. He could feel Orochimaru's cock pulsating on his inner thigh and it gave him the courage to engulf the nipple fully into his moist lips. Orochimaru leaned in slightly to give him more acess and groaned. The mouth that licked and nipped at him felt extraordinary.

_Kami, it's been a while..._

Kabuto fumbled with Orochimaru's pants before dragging them down his legs, allowing his hands to lightly brush against his sex. "On the table. Now." Kabuto stood up and walked to the table. He laid his chest on top of it and moaned at how cold it was. The broken glass cut his feet, but it only turned him on more. The pain mixed with Orochimaru's rough sort of pleasure was to die for. He raised his ass to give his master the best view he possibly could and his breath hitched when he heard Orochimaru walk up behind him. "Are you ready, Kabuto?"

He bucked his hips back, trying to feel Orochimaru behind him. "I've always been ready, Master."

Without another care in the world, Orochimaru lined himself up with Kabuto's entrance and pushed inside. KAbuto let out a half muffled scream as pleasure and pain overloaded his senses. He could feel his master stretching and tearing him apart, inch by inch, and he loved it. Once he was inside as far as their bodies would allow, he began a slow and torturous pace, sliding in and out, with only Kabuto's blood as a lubricant. The boy beneath him squirmed and bucked, but Orochimaru refused to go any faster.

"What do you want from me, Kabuto?"

"Please, Master... fuck me faster! Harder! Please, anything but this-!"

He would have kept it going, but hearing Kabuto's voice plead for him like that was going to send him over the edge. With a faster pace, he began to drive into the boy harder and deeper with every thrust until he was screaming his name all over agian. With the increased power of their thrusts, the table giving them their support began to roll foreward. Annoyed by it, Orochimaru held Kabuto down firmly by the hips so that he could not buck and quickened the pace further.

"Oh, Kami, Orochimaru..! Yes! More!"

Kabuto cried out every time his seme hit that special spot inside of him that made him see white. Orochimaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying the screams and moans that came to his ears. The boy was so tight. He was almost there. Just a few more thrusts and both of them went spiraling over the edge of pleasure, Kabuto cumming on the floor and collapsing fully onto the small table as his master's seed filled him and began to leak from his entrance. All noise left the room save for the pants and sighs and the loud drum of their heartbeats. Orochimaru slid out of his toy and began to dress. Kabuto could not find the energy. He just laid there, waiting for his muscles to reshape and begin working again. He heard his master start towards the door. A quiet "Kami, Kabuto, you're pathetic." was heard, and the door was closed, leaving him alone in the green room.

It was no surprise to him that Orochimaru thought he was pathetic. "But it was _well _worth it, in the long run. Tonight was amazing..." After a few minutes, he could move and breathe normally again. He put his pants back on, but left the shirt off. It was ripped in half, anyways. He cleaned up the broken glass and blood on the floor. His ass hurt like hell, but all he could do was smile.

* * *

"Oh... Hello, Lady Hinata. What brings you here at such late hours of the night?"

Hinata fiddled her hands sheepishly as she stared at his naked chest; his otherwise naked lower half was shielded from her vision by the bed sheet he tied around his waist. She blushed. Usually, he was in the plain white sleeping attire Orochimaru provided for all of them. She began to wonder what made this night any different.

From behind him, a very loud, annoyed voice called "Who the fuck comes knocking on your door at 4 in the fucking morning?"

_Ah. That explains it._

The blush grew even darker at the realisation of what _had_ happened or _was _happening before she knocked. "I-I-I... couldn't sleep... I'm... s-so confused..."

Tayuya appeared beside her boyfriend at that moment, at first glaring, but when she saw that it was Hinata, the glare lightened up a tad. The woman was wrapped in a blanket to shield her nudity, her hair all tousled and a lovely glow about her. Calm. Relaxed. Even if her emotions or facial expressions told everyone otherwise. Reluctantly, Tayuya moved away from the door, reteating back inside and out of sight. "... I'll make tea." Came her annoyed voice from inside.

"This room doesn't have a kitchen, _Dear_."

"FUCK!"

Kimimaro opened the door, allowing Hinata entry to his room once more.


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

Orochimaru stared at the computer screen as he typed, but saw nothing. The words blurred together until everything was blotches of black and white. He grimaced, but continued to write anyways. _God damned that Kabuto... He got me again... _It wasn't that he loved Kabuto, or _any _of his ninja servants, for that matter. It was just sex to him. Nothing more. But when his thoughts trailed to the few hours previously, it always gave him a bad feeling deep in his chest. Like what he did was somehow very wrong. _I know it was wrong. I do alot of things that are wrong. So what? It's never hurt me before... until now... Why? _He stopped typing to ponder this for a moment. What had changed in his life time? Well, Hinata was there and he was trying to get her into bed with him. _I'm acctually very surprised she hasn't agreed to it yet. She's a strong girl, whether she thinks so or not. _But overall, this annoyed Orochimaru. The longer it took to get her to cooperate, the longer it would take for his children to be born.

He had done countless tests and research. He had collected many blood samples from all of the ninja women in Konoha and ran many tests on all of them. Their strenths, their weaknesses, their power, and their jutsu. The one that came out the most campattable was Hinata Hyuuga.

"The girl who's... perfect for me..." The thought made him ache inside. There was a secret. A secret left long forgotten from most of the world. A secret only a small few knew. "Bullshit. I know she isn't the one who is _really_ compattable with me. _That_ person is still out there. Searching. But Orochimaru had given up the search long ago. Instead, becoming selfish and greedy and living alone amungst too many.

"But... When I tell Hinata I love her... I feel... almost... happy. Like it's true." He would have laughed if he wasn't so confused. He had never felt truely "_happy_" before. Not even when his parents were alive. "I suppose that I've actually fallen for her. Ha! What a trip!" He joked, but the thought never left his mind. Deep down, he could feel her there. In his heart. And it gave him reassurance. Hope. That one day, the world will be his.

And he won't be alone in it.

He was about to reject the notion again, when a knock came at his door. Startled slightly, he jumped out of his deep thoughts and computer long forgotten and stood up to answer the call.

* * *

"So, Hinata. What brings you here tonight?" Kimimaro asked as he went to sit back down. He was now adorned in low-riding, white pajama pants. For that, she was grateful. Tayuya sat down next to him, but didn't bother to dress herself. She stayed wrapped in that thin blanket, smiling at herself.

Hinata fiddled her thumbs in her lap and looked away shyly. "Um... well... I... I want to know... just what type of person... Lord O-Orochimaru-sama is..."

Kimimaro sighed. "I thought I told you already."

"I-I know, ...b-but... I want to know... more."

"Well... I suppose he's not the most tame man in the world. He doesn't listen to people often, and thinks he knows what's best for everyone. He can be annoying, and make you angry. And he's very powerful. No reasoning or justu will change his mind once it's set on something. But, in the end, he's everything you've ever wanted."

"..." Hinata thought about that. Every word of it was true. _But... Can he really be everything I've ever wanted...? _She nodded and smiled. "Well, now I definately feel better." _Was_ eveeything better? Hell, she didn't know. The way Kimimaro described Orochimaru made her think of Naruto. The discription fit the picture to a tee, but... _Whenever I think of Naruto now, i don't feel joy or hope or love... I just... see him. Like he sees me._

Both smiled at one another and Hinata slowly rose from her spot on the floor. "Well, it's very late. I suppose I'll be going to bed now. Thank you very much, Kimimaro-kun." He stood up as well and hugged her a soft good-bye. She smiled at a now very jealous-looking Tayaya. "Good-bye to you, as well, Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya just grunted and liad back down on the bed. She rolled over and gave the peace sign from over her shoulder. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

* * *

After her footsteps faded away, Both members looke at each other. Tayauya was the frist to speak after the long silence that consumed the happy aura in the room. "You shouldn't have told her that. You _know_ what kind of man Orochimaru really is. Why are you doing that to her? Why not save the heartbreak and tell her why she's here now?"

Kimimaro grimaced and slid under the blankets with his lover. "Because we all love Orochimaru and just want him to be happy. Besides..." His eyes glossed over with memories of a few years past. "That man is one hell of a sex God."

Tayuya grimaced at her boyfriend's choice of words, but nodded a sure agreement. "Hell yeah, he is. I suppose a little sex with that man could do her good. Relive all that goody-two-shoes-look-at-me-i'm-perfect stress she's got."

"Don't be mean to her. She's our friend.

"Shut the fuck up and let's finish what you started." Kimimaro complied, allowing Tauyuya to remove the pants from his body and disappearing under the blankets towards his growing arousal.

* * *

Hinata looked into her small bedroom and frowned. Her little cot on the floor was uncomfortable. The window's breeze always hit her, even when the window was closed and it made her shiver. The lack of personal touch or mood made the place feel quite lonly. _Well... Perhaps... I'll sleep in his bed. JUST SLEEP. Nothing more._ So she padded her way back down the hallway until she reached the large, detailed doors that held entrance to Orochimaru's bedroom and the man that owned it.

Shyly, she rapped on the door and waited for a reply.

"Kabuto, I swear! If you want another round, you have a lot of pain coming!" The door jerked open quickly and she jumped. "I told you, that was you last fu-" Finally noticing she was not Kabuto, he calmed down and smiled at her. Hinata tried her best to do the same, but the scare she just recieved was battling her cool composure. "Oh, Lady Hinata-tenshi. What are you doing here...?" His voice was smoth and warm, his eyes bore down into her own, as if he was reading her like a book.

Suddenly the idea of being in the same rom as him was starting to become a less great idea. But she stepped closer to him and tried a smile. "I-I'm sorry... if... I woke you... I just... c-couldn't sleep..."

He stepped aside and rested a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, the warmth they held made her body hot and cold at the same time. He ussured her inside. "Oh, it's no problem. I wasn't alseep at all. I was doing... research... Come in, Tenshi."

Hinata walked inside and Orochimaru closed the door. A lock sounded throughout the halls. Tonight was the night. He was sure of it...

* * *

**Sorry for the long time it takes for me to update, you guys. School has started back, and I am a senior. I have also joined the marching band this year as a colorguard. So i will be very busy. :(**

**But please do not give up on me! I will update, even if it seems to take a while, so please bare with me! Thank you!**

**Review? Tell me what you think so far? :)**


	9. Engaged?

**Engaged?**

* * *

As soon as Hinata stepped into his room willingly, for the first time, a sense of trepidation befell her. She heard the lock on the door behind her click softly. "Umm... Why are you locking the door, Lord Orochimaru?"

The look on his face was innocent enough, but the gleam in his eyes was hardly innocent at all. "It's just so no one can disturb you as you slumber, my dear. You did say you couldn't sleep, did you not? I just thought that a little peace and quiet could do you well."

"...Oh..." She didn't believe him for an instant, but kept her decision to spend the night in his large bedroom appoint. Silently, she looked in the corner, towards his computer that was still up and running. "What's this?" Curious, she began to walk towards it, making out some words like _bloodline_ and _jutsu_ and _overthrow_. It didn't make sense to her.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Orochimaru blocked her view from the computer screen. "It's nothing. Just... research."

"I see." The Hyuuga heiress frowned. Everything about him was so vague and secretive. She wanted to know more than just the nessessities. "I'm feeling a little tired... I think I'll be getting in the bed now." Dainitly, Hinata turned on her heels and walked to the large, soft bed and pulled back the blankets. She smiled before sliding in between the crisp sheets and bringing the blankets to cover her arms and shoulders and lightly caress her cheek. Without asking permission, Orochimaru slipped in next to her. Hinata stiffened slightly when his arms came to wrap around her waist posessively, pulling her body closer to him. Their close proximity reminded her of earlier that day in the forest and her stomach began to churn and make butterflies. "Orochimaru-sama... d-dont you have work?"

From behind her, she could hear his light chuckle and feel his smile. "Not tonight."

"Oh. umm... okay..."

"Hinata. Do you believe in a soulmate?" His voice was very serious. There was no teasing, no taunting, no seduction. Just flat, thick truth that suddenly made her feel put on the spot.

"I believe in alot of things, like love at first sight, but no, I don't suppose I believe in soulmates... Why?"

"Well, you believe in _me_, right? And you know I exist. I'm right here behind you." To further prove his point, his lips made contact with her neck, and she shivered. "You exist, Tenshi, and you are real. I believe in you, and you are right here in front of me." His hands moved to draw little circles on her tummy over her night shirt. "If we are real, then soulmates are real. For that is what we are. And that is all we will be." Hinata began to think it over, but all of her thoughts were drowned inside of her head when his words, whispered so soft and lovingly, brushed against her ear. "I love you, Hinata... I've always loved you. From the first moment I saw you in that forest. You are the only one that makes me _feel. _That makes me want to actually _cherish_ something for the first time."

He kept leaving one kiss after another- on her neck, on her ear, on her shoulder- leaving the skin beneath burning and loving it all at the same time. It made Hinata want to cry. Hesitantly, her hands moved to rest over his own. "Orochimaru... No one has ever loved me before... I'm not familiar with the emotion, but all I know is that whenever you say you love me, or show me that you love me, or look at me like you love me, all I want to do is cry. Tell me, is that all love brings a woman? If so, I want no part of your love..." A solitary tear fell from her cheeks, but she did not shake, did not sniffle. She laid still; her face devoid of all but confusion and contemptment. Orochimaru gently turned her over to face him. She was glad to see that he was fully clothed this time.

Without hesitating or thinking about the consequences, the sannin's long tongue escaped the confines of his lips until it made contact with her cheek, wiping away the tear's salty trail to be replaced by his out moist path. For some reason, the action made Hinata giggle. "You are so strange... I feel like I know nothing about you and everything about you- all at the same time. You are a mystery to me, yet you are so open to sharing yourself with me... Why?"

"Because I love you. And I have _always_ loved you. And I always _will_ love you... Hinata, you have never had love before; never held it in your hands or looked into its eyes. It is not surprising to me that you cry. But, have you ever asked yourself why you are crying? Is it from sadness? Or is it from a beautiful, confusing comfort of the butterflies in your stomach and the happiness you now have? Because I have given that to you. And i can give it to you for the rest of your life. Trust me, Hinata."

He pulled her close, into a tight hug and buried his head in her neck. The words he spoke made so much sense, yet, none at all. She heard them loud and clear, but they were distant. What was happening to her? Was she breaking? Was she falling apart?

Or was she leaving this world, coming into a new one that was Love and all she ever wanted?...

"Orochimaru..." Her arms encircled his neck, accepting his warm embrace as it engulfed her small form.

"Just once, just once, Hinata, close your eays. Don think. _Feel_. Feel what your heart is telling you."

And she did.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed and all sight was gone. She forced the thoughts from her mind and just focused on him. She felt his kiss and it made her smile. She felt his touch and it made her warm. She felt her heart beat against his chest, smooth and calm and accepting. And for once, none of it was confusing. None of his was wrong. None of it was senseless. All it was was good and warm and comforting. Something she had never had before until she met him. She opened her eyes to see the ones of Orochimaru, not three inches from her own; his lips lightly touching the corner of her mouth, waiting for her acceptance. And at once, he recieved it as her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her more firmly, and was happy when she didn't shrink away or stiffen but kissed back, loving and gentle.

After a few seconds their mouths broke away from one another. Their eyes opened and he stared into her soul. She didn't feel uncomfortable, but excited.

"Hinata... I am in no way a gentle man. I am not the most loved nor the most wanted in this world. There are times when I may come across as harsh or aggressive. I can, in no way, ever love Konoha or your friends in it. Knowing all of this, would you still love me? ...Would you still stay by my side?"

"Even if I wanted to, I could never leave it."

And there was his answer. He had won.

"You are going to stay? Here, in Otogakure, with me?"

"Yes... .I... I love you, Orochimaru."

She finally said what he had been seducing her to say. She was his.

"Hinata, this may sound crazy, but... would you be my bride?"

_WHAT? A marriage? But this is so sudden! I just accepted my feelings for him! _"umm..."

"Hinata, will you love me, give yourself to me complete me, and trust me with taking care of you? I promise to love you until the day I die and then some. I will love you with every part of my being and I will promise you that no day will be boring. We will have fun and laugh and love and be loved. I will be everything you need. I just... need to hear you say it. Say you will give yourself to me. So that I can give myself to you, in return... So that we may have each other, even if we may have nothing else at all..."

It all sounded so wonderful, so lovely, but was she ready for it? Was she ready to be a bride? A wife? Would she be able to just give herself to him without complaint? Without thinking? Without consequences?

"...Yes... I can... And i will... As long as you are with me, I will not be scared." The words she was thinking instead came out as an answer, as if her heart wanted him to hear it. And with that, she kissed him again, a deep, loving clash of lips that left them breathlessly high, wanting more of each other- all of each other- everything they were and ever would be.

"You must sleep now, Tenshi." She nodded, and layed her head on his chest as her pillow. "For tomorrow is another day. And in that day, your life will change forever. For you, and only you, will be my bride..." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep, smiling.

She was finally happy.

She had found somewhere she belonged.

And it was right by this man's side.

Orochimaru grinned lustily as he gazed over her sleeping form. He began to imagine all the ways he would take her tomorrow, savoring her virgin curiosity. His erection poked annoyingly at the material od his pants, but he ignored it. Soon enough, he would not have to suppress his desire to have her- to be buried deep inside her- any longer.


	10. Take It Away From Me

**Take It Away From Me**

* * *

"Hinata, you look so beautiful!" Tayuya cooed, placing the bouquet of white lilies into the slightly shaking hands of Hinata Hyuuga. This was it, her well-rushed wedding day. She looked at herself in the large mirror of Tayuya's bedroom and agreed that she was, in fact, very beautiful. She was a vision in white; from her long, flowing white robes with lavender detailing to the white slippers for her veil and bouquet, which was also white. It made her hair really stand out. Having been a good many weeks since the last time her hair was cut, her bangs fell slightly farther than normal, making it seem as if they were trying to hide her soft face. The ends on the back fell down, no longer having the uppity bounce they one had. Instead of the nape of her neck, they now tickled her shoulders.

"Am I, really?"

"Yes, Hinata, you are!"

Hinata turned and looked on the bed where her bra and panties layed unused. She had gotten dressed right after taking a bath, and was in such a rush she forgot to put them on. "Oh, no! I forgot them. Now we'll have to dress me all over again..." She reached for the articles of discarded clothing but was swatted away by the hand of Tayuya.

"You won't need those, sweetheart. You'll just take them off tonight, anyways. Let it be a little wedding surprise, 'kay?" The redhead smiled over-happily and scooped the underwear up only to throw in a random drawer. Afterwards, she hurriedly went back to putting the finishing touches on Hinata's makeup.

Hinata's heart leap out of her chest. It hadn't occurred to her before now that she'd have to seal the marriage with...

Shaking her head, Hinata tried to forget about what eventually had to come. Instead, she thought about her friends in Konoha, how Kiba would have loved to see her getting married. Shino, too. And Akamaru. _They'll never believe me. I bet no one ever thought I'd be getting married at all. Hell, I didn't... _But she was happy. And that was all that mattered, she supposed. "Umm, Tayuya?"

"Don't move, you're gonna make me fuck up."

She spoke anyways as a thick layer of lavender eyeshadow was applied to the outside of her eyelid. "What do you think of, well, you know..." She pointed at everything she was wearing, all the trouble they were going through, but what she really meant was the entire wedding in general. "...all of _this_?"

The kunoichi snorted. "I think you're fucking lucky as hell, kid! Every man, and woman- me, here wants to fuck that sannin and you're the only one who actually gets to do it! If I were you, I'd enjoy it. It's not every day an unassuming girl like you gets thrust into the arms of a handsome, sex-god sannin like Orochimaru. Trust me, Hinata. It'll be the best sex of your life."

Hinata blushed, touching her cheeks only to have them slapped away by her friend once more. It was time for the blush. "No! _Kami_, no! Not..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, not wanting to say the word 'sex' "..._that_... I mean, what do you think of this wedding? Do you think I'm rushing?"

"Kami, shut the fuck up, Hinata! It's a wedding! You're supposed to be happy!"

"I am! It's just..." She stopped speaking so Tayuya could layer on a think bright red lipstick. "...Do you think... We're good for each other?"

Suddenly quiet and unrushed, Tayuya gave her sort of a half smile and took her shoulders firmly. "Yes, Hinata. You two are soulmates. I can see it. You'll be happy."

Hinata smiled to hide her worry. She still wasn't sure about soulmates, but she did know that she loved Orochimaru. This is the closest she would ever get to being complete and happy.

"Tell me how good it was, 'kay kid?"

In an instant, Hinata's blush was back full force. So embarrassed, she actually laid a half-hearted punch to her friend's shoulder. They both laughed before a knock on Tayuya's bedroom door sounded.

"What the fuck do you want? Who the hell is it?"

The door opened and Kimimaro's head popped in. "Hey, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend..." He pouted playfully before a bra was thrown at his head. Hinata's bra. Hinata blushed and Kimimaro just closed the door and left. "...Oh, my..."

* * *

Neji fell to the ground, barely able to catch his breath. He was utterly exhausted, inside and out, his chakra almost fully depleted. Never before had he trained so hard with his byakugan.

"...Damn... It's still... not... good enough..."

For days, he had been neglecting his team members to train all by himself deep in Konoha's forest. He would gather up all of his chakra and focus it into his eyes, trying to increase his power, getting his byakugan to see at farther and farther distances. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find her. Maybe he would catch a glimpse of her. Maybe he could save her. But as he lay on the ground, completely drained of all energy, that dream began to slip farther and farther away. A part of him knew he would never see her again. Another part of him knew that she was out there, waiting for him to rescue her. "It's not like... anybody else... is doing it..." His bastard of an uncle faked worry and sadness in front of his fellow ninja and the Hokage, but in the confines of his home, he laughed his ass off.

"I'm not going to be like him. I'll keep trying!" He didn't exactly know what he was doing this for. To find his cousin, of course, but there was also something else. It was like she was in his thoughts, his dreams. When he closed his eyes, he saw her. When he thought, his thoughts were always about her. "...Why wasn't I nicer...?"

And what if he did save her? What if she did come back? What would happen? Would she continue to look at him with fear and worry? Would she continue to avoid him in the corridors of their home or eat once he left the table? Would she continue to hate him? "...She probably does hate me. I almost killed her, after all..." But he didn't want her to hate him. He wanted to apologize. To show her that his feelings were the exact opposite of what she had felt from him.

He heard the faint pitter-patter of feet running through the forest and quickly sat up, wincing at the pain in his body. Not but one second later, Kiba was at his side, Akamaru on his shoulder. "Whoa, Neji! Dude, what happened to you?" The shaggy-haired brunette carried his fellow ninja to a nearby tree, so the boy could sit up. "You gotta stop training like this, man... It's putting too much of a strain on your body."

Neji blocked the advice from his mind. There was no way in hell he was going to stop trying. "You just don't get it. I have to find her. I have to..."

Kiba glared. "A just what will you do if you find her, hunh? Are you gonna sit there and watch as Hiashi treats her like shit again and again? Perhaps you'll join him?"

Neji glared back, clenching his teeth tightly together as he tried to suppress his anger. He was tired of everyone categorizing him with his uncle. It made him sick to his stomach. "Shut up, Kiba."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good, hunh? Once the village quiets down and forgets all about the kidnapping, you two can tie her down and gang bang her until she dies!"

He couldn't help it. He snapped. **"I'M NOT LIKE HIM!"** Finding a strength he didn't know he had at that moment, Neji jumped up and landed a punch in the dog-boy's face, sending him spiraling into a tree a few feet away. "...I'm not like him... I'm not..."

Kiba tried his best to stand up looking unharmed, but in the end he looked a broken mess. "By the way you treat her, you could have fooled me..." was all he said before running off, continuing his training with his canine companion.

Neji was going to come back to his remark, but decided against it. _I'll show them... I'll show them all..._

* * *

Hinata walked steadily down the long isle, catching the eyes of all the other ninja that lived in the mansion as she walked by. "Ooh"s and "Aah"s were heard from all around, confirming for a second time that she was, indeed, beautiful. Feeling on the spot, which she was, she tightened her hold on Kabuto's arm.

"Don't be scared. We're almost there. It will be fine. I promise." _Why is everyone promising me things, lately? _she wondered, remembering to smile sweetly at everyone around her. It was her wedding day, so she guessed that's what people were supposed to tell her. As soft music played in the background, she finally reached the alter, where all of her friends stood beside her groom, awaiting her.

He looked handsome. He wore long, deep purple kimono-like robes that reached the floor; snakes sewn with gold slithered their way around his body. Hinata didn't particularly like snakes, but they were beautiful all the same.

Letting go of Kabuto, she took Orochimaru's hand and stepped onto the platform. All of her friends smiled at her and she smiled back, sweetly, as usual. She felt as if this was all a dream. As if she could wake up and go back to her sad, boring life at any moment. With that in mind, she tightened her grip on her groom's hand.

* * *

Sasuke glared outside his window at the world in general. He hated it. He hated it all. He had it decided. He was going to leave this place for good. Finally, once and for all, he would never have to look into everyone's eyed filled with pity towards him. He won't have to keep up this facade that he actually cared even a little about this Kami-forsaken town. He would be rid of it. He would never have to come back.

He would go to Orochimaru for power. And perhaps some... _other_ things... while he was there, and then he'd kill him. He'd kill Orochimaru and everyone around him. No one would stand in his way to become stronger. Not even his sannin mentor in Otogakure.

Smirking evilly, he closed the blinds and turned his back to the world behind him.

"One month. Just one month... Then I'm gone."

* * *

Finally, it was time for the signing of the scrolls. The final thing that would legally tie them together. Before them laid Orochimaru's family scroll and her own family scroll. (How Orochimaru had gotten it, she didn't know.) Orochimaru went first, taking the peacock feathered pen in his hand and dipping it in the vial of ink, preparing to sign his name onto her family scroll beside her own name. He smiled a sexy grin at her before beautifully placing each character of his name on the parchment. Afterwards, he gave the pen to Hinata. Everyone sat quietly as she took the pen and stared at the paper. The rest of her life rested on this moment.

Dazed, she was frozen. Too nervous to move forward. "I... Umm..."

"Don't be afraid, Hinata. I'm right here. As long as I'm here, you have no reason to be afraid." He smiled at her and it gave her reassurance. Without further hesitation, she signed her name on his family scroll and Kabuto rolled the two back up.

Everyone cheered and whistled as the couple sealed their new-founded marriage with a kiss. Tayuya even cried for her friend a little. Then, Kabuto brought out the many delightful dishes and refreshments for the ninja to feast on. Hinata received a plate, but did not touch her food.

"Are you not hungry, Hinata?" her husband asked, placing a hand on her tiny shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not very hungry." She smiled up at him, and at that moment she looked utterly and completely adorable. So innocent and pure. He couldn't wait to take it all away from her.

"Neither am I..." Extending a hand, he lifted her out of her chair and pulled her close. "..Shall we call it a day, my dear?"

Hinata's heart stopped beating before it jumped back into action and quickly spend up. She knew he could see the blush that spread throughout her face as she stared up at him with her large, shy eyes. His hands caressed the small of her back and, breathlessly, she decided, "Yes. Let's."

* * *

It was barely time to call it a day. It was still early afternoon. But still, they had silently left their party to walk down the cold hallways to end up at his -their- bedroom.

They stepped inside and, just as the night before, Orochimaru locked the door. Only this time, it was for an entirely different reason. The awkward tension hovered over the room, hot and thick.

"Hinata. Look at me." Her husband's voice was soft, but demanding, forcing her to slowly turn and face him. To look in his golden, snake-like eyes. He gazed deeply into her eyes and began to step forward. He walked so confidently, as if nothing could stop what was eventually coming for the both of them that night. Hinata wanted to shrink away at that moment. She wanted to look away, but he held her gaze hard and firm, almost like he had her in a trance. She barely noticed he was directly in front of her until he knelt down, as he did the day she first met him, and kissed her. She blushed, placing her hands on his neck and kissing him back. "I love you." He stated between another series of kisses.

Instead of sadness or being confused, she hummed happily and accepted him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. Her heart beat faster as she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to lovingly explore every inch of it. He grunted in pleasure, inviting her to join in. But she was too shy, breaking the kiss to turn her head, blushing a deep scarlet. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Hinata. You'll learn." He kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly at him, her fingers tangling in his hair playfully. In one careful swoop, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed, where he layed her down gently, her head cradled by the pillows. He backed away then. Hinata was going to ask him what he was doing, but raised a finger to his lips, urging her to be silent. So she obeyed, watching his hands as they lowered, moving to untie the sash that was wrapped around his waist.

Hinata's mouth suddenly began to dry. She couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She didn't dare to. She was waiting for what he would do, what would happen. She watched the sash fall, allowing the robe to fall open. Immediately, her eyes traveled the path of the opening robe, resting over his masculine chest and flat stomach before stopping at his hips, where a visible pair of boxers covered his private parts from her curious view. Slowly, he let the robes fall from his shoulders to pile on the floor around him softly. Hinata glanced back up at his face, to see he was still staring at her with his lust-filled gaze. Suddenly remembering she needed oxygen to live, she inhaled, swallowing the dry lump in her throat.

Orochimaru climbed onto the bed, crawling on his hands and knees before he was hovering above her, his weight resting on his arms as he leaned his head forward for a chaste kiss. Hinata placed her hands around his neck when his lips left her mouth to descend lower, covering her neck as he had before that day in the forest. He licked and nibbled and sucked her sensitive skin until the skin became a deep browny-purple color. Pleased with his markings, his mouth descended lower to kiss and nibble at her collarbone that wasn't covered by her kimono. Hinata's mouth formed a small smile as every brush of his mouth sent shivers down her spine and tickled her all at the same time.

Orochimaru gave on final kiss to her neck before giving attention to her mouth once again. It was deep and passionate, successfully distracting her from his hand that went to untie her own sash. Hinata was thankful for the distraction. It helped her calm down, even though there was no way to stop the racing of her heart and the anticipation her body and mind were going through. After a few seconds of fidgeting with the annoying tie, he finally had it loose. Breaking the kiss, he backed up so his head was leaning over her barely clothed chest.

The robe had not parted completely, only giving him a good look at her cleavage and part of her belly. The sannin smiled and kissed her there, between her breasts and then uncovered them completely. Orochimaru already knew what her breasts looked like, for he had seen them before. Hinata knew this as well. But still, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and insecure, exposed like that in front of the man she loved. She made a move to cover herself, but Orochimaru took her hands with one of his and pinned them above her head. "You have no reason to be embarrassed." Still, she was. But she watched in silent awe as his head bent down to kiss the underside of one breast, his nose gently brushing against her nipple. Hinata made a sound between pleasure and embarrassment, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her chest. He continued to lavish her chest with kisses and soon she wasn't protesting anymore.

"Y-You can let go o-of my hands, now. I'm comfortable n-now." Orochimaru nodded and let her hands go. His own traveled down her cheek to her her neck, and down the middle of her chest before resting on her still clothed hip while his other remained beside her, preventing his weight to stay off of her.

"Then you're going to love this," he smirked before his tongue snaked out to take a long lick across her nipple. Not expecting action, Hinata gasped, arching under his machinations. His tongue took long, slow licks and then swirked around the tiny nub before he engulfed it in his mouth and began to suck and nibble. Hinata moaned; she began to feel herself become aroused as the place between her legs began to drum in the same beat as her heart, sending a particular wetness inside her, threatening to come out.

Orochimaru moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he had given the other. Hinata closed her eyes, loving the feeling it was giving her. His hand rested on her ribs to brush the sides of her before uncovering a little more of her and resting on her stomach and then her hips yet again. She felt his long hair on her bare stomach and her muscles clenched, being tickled on her overly sensitized skin. Her hands came down to rest on his shoulders, massaging them with her tiny fingers as his tongue lapped at her like a cat. "O-Orochimaru..." she breathed out his name, the only name she ever wanted to call out. Hearing this, he smirked, knowing his effects on her. He loved hearing her whisper his name in pleasure. It sent little currents of pleasure from his heart, down his stomach, to rest at his groin, witch was growing more and more thick with need for her. She seemed ready enough. It was time to move forward.

He left her chest and licked and nipped down her belly, allowing her some rest from the torment of his teasing. "You're so beautiful, Hinata... I can barely contain my need for you." She blushed. He was straight-forward, not hiding his arousal from her. "I wonder what you taste like, Hinata." His hand brushed up and down her uncovered thigh, getting closer and closer to her burning arousal. Hinata didn't dare open her eyes to look at him. She was too embarrassed; his words only made her arousal deepen. "Shall I find out?" Without a second thought, the last of her kimono was uncovered, revealing her pussy to his hungry gaze. "Hinata, you naughty girl. Where are your panties?" As if to prove his point that he was wearing none, his hand covered the mound of flesh, applying a little pressure to her most sensitive spot, making a loud moan escape her throat.

"...T-Tayuya...!" was all she manged to say between gasps and sounds of pleasure as he rubbed her clit, swollen and wet with her need.

"I see. Remind me to thank her later..." He took his hands off of her and she felt his weight retreat to the end of the bed. She felt her legs being pried open and she allowed them to be, spreading them slightly so that she was now lying on her back, her legs bent at the knees and only her heels making contact with the blankets. Wondering what was going on, she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Orochimaru's head dipping down to kiss the inside of her thigh. His eyes were on hers yet again, not letting up his stare. Just like before, she was in a sort of trance, not able to look away. "You know, Hinata, I'm not like other guys. My tongue can do something... special."

"?" _What can it do? _She didn't know.

He chuckled at the bewilderment on her face. "Here, I'll show you..." He opened his mouth, letting his tongue slither out once again. His gaze stayed on her face and watched as Hinata's eyes widened. She watched in amazement as his tongue fell past his lips, his chin, even her thighs, elongating to a length she could never have imagined a tongue being. The tongue fell until it was level with her pussy all the while his head stayed a little above her knees, his smoldering gaze burning holes on her face. It was all so intimate and dirty, the look in his eyes. It made her quiver beneath him.

Hinata arched her back and cried out suddenly as that tongue pushed between her vaginal lips. He licked her up and down, mixing her own wetness with his saliva. He lapped at her pussy like a giant cat, using the flat of his tongue to make long, hot strokes, sending wave after wave of pleasure up and down her entire being, never letting up. Even as his tongue pressed closer and deeper, sending her on a roller coaster of need that left her moaning his name, over and over again, she kept her gaze rested on his. Finally, it became too much. "Please... Orochimaru... I need more...!"

His tongue retreated back into his mouth and she watched him close his eyes as he swallowed her juices that lingered on his tongue, savoring the flavor of her. "You taste delicious, Hinata~" His words practically came out as moans, making Hinata blush. "You could easily get me addicted." After a short silence, he descended his entire mouth upon her, licking around her entrance as his teeth gently scraped against her sensitive bud. Hinata cried out, moving her hips off of the bed, closer to his mouth. Orochimaru grinned and sucked, enjoying the slight tremor that coursed through her. "...This is going to hurt just a little, Hinata. But it will get better, don't worry..."

Hinata trusted him. She knew he would never hurt her on purpose. So she relaxed and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable pain.

Orochimaru placed his tongue at her entrance and carefully began to push through, inch by inch, getting thicker and stretching her even further the deeper he went until her could go no further. He had to be a good nine inches inside of her. Hinata winced and tried to suppress the tears that stung her eyes. It hurt. A LOT. Almost as much as when her father had taken her virginity so rough and forcefully. But this was nothing like that; Orochimaru was loving and kind to her. She knew that it only hurt because she was still not used to sex, never having completed it (or, at least, she didn't think he had finished. She really hoped not.). As if to comfort her, since he could not speak, the raven-haired sannin massaged the underside of her thighs, trying to make her forget about the pain. But after a while, it died down a little and she nodded for him to go on.

Slowly, he removed his muscle out of her, almost completely, before pushing it back in; this intrusion almost as painful as the last. It happened again and again, until the pain eventually died down completely and went away altogether. The sensation that replaced the pain was pleasure, as he quickened his pace slightly and drove the muscle into her again and again, filling her as much as he could. He wanted to let her get used to him before he actually took her, so that he would not have to hold back. But it was hard holding back for just now, hearing Hinata's heavy breathing and ineligible words of pleasure she was spewing as his tongue fucked her swiftly. But not fast. Just a nice, middle-speed.

Hinata began to move her hips in time with his tongue as she began to reach new peaks of pleasure. Her stomach had began to tighten and she could feel her orgasm bulking up inside of her, ready to be released. "...Just... a little more..! ...I'm almost there..!.." She breathed, barely audible, but he heard it. Increasing his speed, he touched her inner walls in ways that made her shudder continuously and his teeth continued to scrape across her mound. At a faster and faster rate, the pleasure built up inside of her until it finally spilled over, filling Orochimaru's mouth with a rush of warm liquid. Absolutely spent, Hinata layed flat on the bed, trying to catch her breath as best as she could.

Orochimaru crawled back up her body and gazed lovingly down at her. All she could do was offer him a lazy smile with heated cheeks, in her tired state. Her husband chuckled and laid next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her lithe waist. "And that was only my tongue, my dear." Hinata layed her head against his chest as they entwined their legs, laying in absolute comfort. Or, at least, Hinata was. Orochimaru, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable. Hinata could feel his thick length poking at her thigh and it made her nervous. From where she layed she stared at it, unable to erase it from her mind. She rubbed her hand lightly over his flat stomach, drifting closer and closer to the body part as she stared, seemingly unnoticed that her body was trying to get neat it. Orochimaru was very aware of everything she was doing. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "Touch me."

"But... What if I'm bad at it?" She thought aloud, never ceasing the movement of her hand over him, getting painfully close.

"Then you'll get better. Practice makes perfect." She thought about it for a long while. "Do you remember how good it felt to have me touch you, to be inside of you?" She nodded, the memories making her face heat up. "Well you can touch me, too. And I will feel just as much pleasure from it." Hinata was hesitant, but her fingers slowly began to drift lower, until they disappeared under Orochimaru's boxers, stopping right above his aching member. "It's okay," he reassured her, and it gave her the slight confidence to go forward.

Slowly, Hinata's delicate fingers made contact with the sannin's member, the pads of her fingers running over it softly. He let out a hiss of approval and she smiled inwardly. What she was doing was apparently pleasurable to him, like he had told her. She wrapped her fingers around the base and moved it up along the entirety of him, feeling him get thicker as she went along. He felt like nothing she had ever touched before. He was straight and hard in her hand, but soft to the touch at the same time. It was a strange feeling, but definitely not a bad one. Hinata quite enjoyed the feel of him beneath her hand. She found the flared head and touched the tip, feeling the wetness that it held and the pearly drops that traced their way down him, onto her hand.

Orochimaru tightened his hold around her waist, trying to control himself. Her touches, so innocent, so shy, were lighting him on fire. His fingers dug into her sides to the point of practically bruising as her little hand rose and fell, went up and down, tightening and relaxing around him constantly. Hinata winced, but eventually relaxed and welcomed it. She didn't want to stop. The heated look on his face and the way his member grew and pulsed beneath her were mesmerizing and she loved every minute of it. His precum fell down the length of him constantly, getting her hand slippery, making it easier to maneuver around his shaft as she worked her magic on him. Orochimaru threw his head back, his breaths coming out as hisses between clenched teeth. "Faster," came the growl of lust that was his voice. Hinata's heart pounded inside of her ribs as the word met her ears. She craned her neck to place a kiss upon his own before complying to his gruff demands.

Orochimaru could barely contain himself, he was so close. This was her first time but _Kami _if she wasn't a natural at it already. He wondered if it ran in her family...

"...Hinata..! ..Just a.. little more-! I'm.. almost..." Before he could finish the sentence, the words faded away into silent oblivion, never to be heard. His legs shook, his back arched, he grip on her loosened and trembled. Hinata watched his face- with his closed eyes and parted mouth- with a mixture between awe and interest in her eyes. He looked so peaceful yet so tired. The way his lashes fanned his heated cheeks and his tongue came to lap at his dry lips as his body relaxed into hers was so beautiful. So new. She didn't know whether she should have felt happy or dirty for what she had done. But she had no time to think further on the subject ans Orochimaru threaded his fingerss through her hair, bringing her face to his for a deep and lazy kiss. A kiss of utter contemptment. Satisfaction.

But he was far from contempt and satisfied.

In one swift movement, he had flipped their positions so that his virgin bride was below him as he lay above her, kissing her passionately as her arms encircled his waist. In just a matter of seconds, the Hyuuga could feel her husband's erection, full and hard and moist, pressing against her once again. They parted lips but for a moment to catch their breath. Orochimaru lifted himself off of her slightly, pulling her legs apart so that his hips laid perfectly on top of hers. He ground his erection against her freshly wettened clit, drawing a long, airy moan from his lover. He groaned a silent approval and claimed her mouth oce again before taking his hands from her hair to firmly grip her butt as he swiftly and perfectly thrusted inside of her. Hinata's cry of surprise and pleasure went muffled by the sannin's mouth, his tongue invading hers much like the way his dick did as it plummeted slowly and deeply over and over again, driving her mad with pleasure. His body swallowed her, allowing her little room to move around in pleasure, as she desperately wanted to. Instead, all she could do was grip his back and shoulders, making muffled moans as he thrusted into her.

Hinata's pussy was wet and tight and hot, making it harder and harder for him to control himself. He didn't want to go slow. He wanted to take her faster and harder. He wanted to wreck her. To destroy her. As bad as the thought sounded, it only made him harder; his desire to get-off even larger. But it was Hinata's first time. We had to go slow; let her revel in the sensation of being completely filled, over and over until the pleasure became too much and she exploded. He inner mucles began to tighten around him and he knew then that she was close. He took his mouth off of her, choosing to bite and kiss her chest and neck instead. Instantly, her needy moans filled his ears, their room, and, he thought dirtily, the entire estate. He wanted it. He wanted the world to hear them fucking. So that everyone knew she was his. HIS. With that thought in mind, he lifted her ass off of the bed a little, angling her just right so that he hit every inner spot that made her go wild.

Hinata's mouth fell open as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her with every stroke of her lover's dick inside of her. She knew that her moans and breath were getting louder and louder,but she couldn't stop. His mouth on her neck made her entire body tingle and his cock within her made her twitch and heat up to levels so high she thought she'd have a stroke. Her nails dug into his skin and drew blood. She could feel the drops fall down his muscular sides and onto her arms. She arched her back, feeling her orgasm about to hit within seconds.

"Hinata. Say my name. Tell me who loves you." He deliberately stopped all movement of his lower body, drawing an adorably desperate pout on Hinata's face. She was desperate for release, but he wouldn't give it to her. Not just yet. He wanted to hear his name on her lips as she came.

"What-?" She tried to gather the fragments of her mind that were scattered.

He bent his head, taking a nipple into his hot mouth, deliberately teasing her. He felt her pussy muscles twitch around him and he smirked. She gasped out, trying to buck her hips. But his weight on her prevented it. One of his hands slithered down her sided and squeezed her petite ass before sliding across her flat stomach and resting on her clit above where they were connected. Using his thumb, he pressed between her vaginal lips, rubbing the sensitive bundle of flesh beneath in slow circles, making her legs twitch.

"Please..!" She asked desperately. He merely smirked and moved to her other nipple.

"Say my name, Hinata. I want you to say it as I make you cum..." He said it so calm and unrushed as if neither of them were so close to release. As if they had all of the time in the world. She nodded and he began again, thrusting deeply into her, reigniting the fire an all the while keeping his thumb moving between her lips. Hinata's pussy tightened around his cock it was almost unable to go back inside the final time as her orgasm hit her hard. "Oh, Orochimaru-!" She called out his name loudly, arching her back. The sound of his name as she came did it for Orochimaru. Her orgasm milked his own; his release tiring and fulfilling.

He moved to lay beside her on the bed, both of them spralwed out and panting.

Satisfied.

Out of nowhere, he heard Hinata giggle. "What?" He asked.

"Haha. Oh, it's nothing... I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"I was thinking that Sakura and Ino would be really jealous. They are always competing for guys, but none of them has ever actually had a boyfriend. All the while, I'm over here, with you, losing my virginity."

"And you find that funny?" He rolled over onto his side so look her in the eyes. She did the same, gazing into his serious was amusement and seriousness all at once within them. And, she noted in the last moment, lust.

Her pearl eyes reflected all of his emotions and instantly there was sexual energy sparking invisibly around them. "...No. Not at all." He voice was serious. Inviting. "I really enjoyed it. I enjoy _you._" She shuffled closer to him, wrapping her fingers around his neck and kissing him tenerly on the cheek, leaving a damp circle.

At that moment, Orochimaru knew. He simply just _knew._

He loved her.

"Lets get some sleep." He turned her around and encircled his arms around her waist, their legs tangled and cock pressing on the curve of her bottom.

They closed their eyes but both of them knew that they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I have finally graduated high school! And to celebrate, I have given you this amazing chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I took alot of time thinking it out and even more time writing it. I'll have A LOT more free time to write chapters, so good for us! haha**

**:) Review?**


End file.
